Batman and Quinn
by PotatoAndChips
Summary: Harley has been sent to Arkham for 3 years now. Now she's free to start her new life! Now working for Bruce Wayne, it's only the matter of time to see how long her dark past gets to her.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Harleen Quinzel, AKA Harley Quinn, the girlfriend of the Joker. Or at least that what she likes to think. She has more bruises than anyone because of that mad man but this one took too far…

'I'm sorry puddin' it was just a present…'

She caught the Batman for the Joker. Has him tied up on a chair with.

'No Harley! I am the one to capture the Batman! I'm the one to kill him, you're the one just stand there to make me look good, but how can I look good if you keep taking the spotlight from me!'

The Joker picks up a pipe and swings from the left to the right! She falls to the ground… sobbing.

'I'm sorry Mr J! I'm so, so sorry…'

'Oh cheer up kiddo…' the Joker goes to his pockets and finds a knife. 'Here, let me help…' Harley's eyes widen… she can't believe it, the Joker is going to kill her right then! He laughs louder and louder and moves closer and closer. Harley closes her eyes until suddenly… BANG!

The Batman escaped from his bonds and landed on the Joker, grabbing the knife. 'Ah! Can't you just be good and sit still, I was a little busy here…' Batman picks up his head and slams in to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Batman stands up and goes to Harley, no words no nothing but just standing there staring. Her eyes were in tears and whispered 'Do what you have to do…'

Batman kneels down and whispered something that she never knew expected… 'it'll be okay Harley…'

Few hours later the police arrived to the scene. Arresting the Joker and Harley back. When Harley got in the police car the only thing she can think of 'I will make it up to you Bman… I promise.'

Three years past and Harley is finally getting out of Arkham Asylum. Happy for her future… no more villainous careers, no more getting locked up, no more of the Joker. A male Receptionist looks at her 'stay out of trouble…'

Harley smiles 'scouts honour!' As she salutes and runs out the door. She has so much plans, can go back at being a Dr. Though Dr of what though? She can't go back to being a psychiatrist, not if the Joker is there… she could work in her dream job and be a psychiatrist for children but with her past life career, she be lucky to even be near a school.

For the first time in her life she can be someone else entirely different, she can be Harleen again! But who is Harleen?

Harley finds an apartment. It's small and dirty but it's hers! She can afford it enough till she finds a job… she looks at the paper… searching and searching but nothing she really likes! And when she finds the one she does like, she goes for the interview and they scream out 'Harley Quinn!' And call the Gotham police…

She nearly gave up until she found a career she might enjoy. Wayne Enterprises-Receptionist.

Harley went to Wayne Enterprise with her best business outfit she can find. There she went to the reception and meet a brown hair woman 'Hi I'm here for the, way…'

The brown hair woman looked up. She is serious and grumpy 'Down the corridor top floor third door on the left.'

Harley looks at her in amazement. She didn't finish the sentence yet knew what she wanted…

When Harley found the room she sees a man in a suit staring out the window. She looks at him. The way he stands looks oddly familiar…

The man turns around 'Ms. Harleen Quinzel I presume?' He goes up to her offering a handshake. She shakes his hand 'Please call me Harley, everyone does…' the man let's go and smiles 'Harley, gotcha! I'm Bruce Wayne…'

The two sat on the desk. 'Tell me about yourself Ms. Quinzel?' Harley nodded 'Well I worked at Arkham Asylum as a psychiatrist… I also went to Gotham University to study psychiatry and childcare…'

Harley swallowed… Bruce writes on his notes.

'It says here you were absent for the last 10 years… any reason for that?'

That caught Harley off guard! She knew she wrote it but she has no idea what to say next… 'well I, you see I…' Bruce looks closely. 'I… let's say I joined the circus…' Bruce nodded and chuckled 'Funny enough I hated the circus. My Mom forced to take me there to experience the wonders of it but clowns you used to scare me…' Harley smiled 'Me too…'

Bruce smiled. He went down at his notes then look up confused 'Hang on… me and you met before, haven't we?' Harley swallowed, she knew what's next…

'Harley Quinn, the woman who hit me with a hammer.' He pointed smiling.

Harley stands up 'yes I am so sorry! Please don't call the cops!'

Bruce looks confused 'why would I call Gotham PD?' Harley looks confused… 'Harley that is a long time ago… it's in the past! In fact I am willing to let this all behind us if you…' he stares at her 'willing to take my job a my personal assistant…'

Harley looked at him 'personal what?'

'Assistant…' Bruce smiled 'I need someone to help me with certain stuff when I be too busy to do… if I am out you take care of my calls just like a receptionist but you also get to go on business trips if you ever want to…' Harley looks at him speechless…

'What do you say Harley?' he offers a hand again

She gets up and shakes him 'I do! Thank you so much Mr Wayne!' Bruce smile 'please, call me Bruce.' She smiles 'Bruce!' She goes to the door. 'I'm sorry what time do I need to be in?'

Bruce sits back on his chair smiling '8:45am. And don't be late!' Harley giggled 'promise Bruce!' She goes out the room

Bruce happy charming face falls to a stern brooding face. He turns the computer on showing a FaceTime call to Alfred 'You sure it's wise sir? Having Harley Quinn, a former girlfriend of the Joker to be working you this closely?' 'I need to make sure she is safe, not just for her but for people in Gotham. She seems to be fine but always be prepared.

'Yes sir.' Alfred hangs up.

The Joker is in his dark cell all alone in a straight jacket. He is staring at the floor giggling. 'Batsy Batsy BATSY!'

A security guard comes in the cell. 'Time to move now you freak!' Holding up his gun. The Joker looks at him 'how long have you been working here? 2 3 weeks?' The Joker smiles 'let me give you some advice between us collages.'

He stands up to him 'To always be prepared for act 2…'

The man stares 'what you talking about?'

Joker giggles 'haha I'll show ya!' He unbuckled himself from the straight jacket and ran straight the guard. He shoots but misses him from each shot and soon CRACK! The Joker twisted his head back to front. 'Ah shame! I thought you had a good career ahead of you!' He laughs evilly louder and louder then runs to the door. Escaping!


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a fanfiction. all properties belong to DC**

The Gotham Police department are in the Joker cell where a prisoner guard was murdered by the Joker. Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock are both outside observing he crime scene.

"So the Clown escape again?" Said Bullock while putting both hands in his pocket.

Gordon removes his glasses and cleans the lenses "it seems so".

Gordon looks at the body "Jesus Christ…"

"Joker been planning on escaping for some time now…" said the voice behind the two detectives.

Gordon jumps out dropping his glasses while Bullock stepping on them accidentally. The two look down at the glasses.

Bullock swallowed "I'll buy you new ones…"

Gordon looks at his partner "no it's my fault… I should be used to him doing that by now."

Batman walks into the Joker cell. "Killed him by breaking his neck. He took the gun…" he looked out of the cell to the hall… seeing more dead bodies with blood on the walls and graffiti that all say 'HAHAHA' and 'I want to BREAK FREE'. 12 dead guards… and 4 dead receptionist. Batman just stood there "…He shoot his way out of Arkham".

Bullock puts his hand on his forehead "for god sake! Do you think his looney of a misses got something to do with this Batman?"

Batman stares at Bullock, not even answering.

One of Gothams police goes up to the detectives. "Joker can't be found sir."

The two detectives look at him "of course not…" said Gordon looking down. What we gonna do…"

The two looked around finding Batman no longer there.

"Nope… still not getting used to it…"

Harley is in her apartment watching the news… there is Vicky Vale outside Arkham Asylum. "As you can see. The Joker once again escape from Arkham Asylum killing 16 people here. We believe that the Joker is still at large and he is extremely dangerous…"

Harley quickly picks up the remote and turns the TV off. She looks out in horror 'No he can't be…' she thought 'please don't'…

In the Batcave, the Batmobile arrives and Batman jumps out. He sees Dick Grayson training. He is jumping and kicking and punching in the air. He lands on his two feet out of breath.

"You're slowing down Dick…"

Dick looks at Batman "I think you find that it's still as sharp as ever…"

Dick goes to his towel and puts it round his neck while Batman removes his mask and goes straight to the Bat-computer.

"Still can't believe you hired Mrs Queen of the clowns as your personal Assistant…"

"I need to keep an eye on her… I need to be ready if any case she ever goes back to the Joker." Bruce types on the computer. "She's dangerous… more smarter than most people think and if she ever snaps, I need to be the one that stops her and I can't do that as Batman. I need to be there all the time so Bruce Wayne hires her."

He opens up a map of Gotham on the computer. Dick looks at it "what are you doing?" Bruce looks at him "Joker escape again… I'm trying to see if there is any sign of him anywhere."

Dick looks at the computer "Do you think he goes straight to Harley?"

Bruce stops for a moment. "That is a good point…" he presses a button. Then the computer is ringing.

"Why you calling Harley?"

Bruce stares at the computer.

Harley is still staring at the door. Then the phone rings causing her to yelp and jumping behind the sofa.

Harley looks up at the phone and she reaches it. She answers "…Hello?"

"Hello Harley it's me Bruce…"

She quickly gets up "Oh hi Bruce what's up?"

Bruce is smiling in the cave "I was wondering if you like to have dinner tonight. I can have my Butler to pick you up if it makes anything easier?"

Harley smiles "Oh Bruce that sounds lovely but…" she is silent and looks at the door. There is squick noises behind it "yes please"she said quietly.

Bruce smiles "Okay see you soon." He hangs up.

"Can't believe you just invited the craziest woman! YOUR ENEMY! Into YOUR house!" Said Dick in surprise.

Bruce just looks at Dick silently and walks off away from Dick. Dick looks at his mentor "you know the silent treatment is getting old…"

Couple of hours later Harley is outside her apartment, wearing her red dress and high heels, approaching Alfred in the limo.

"Miss Quinzel. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Alfred Pennyworth, I'm here to take you to Master Wayne."

Harley looks at Alfred. "Nice to meet you Alfred. You don't have to call me Miss Quinzel, Harley will do just fine thanks."

"Very well Miss Quinzel." He said opening the back door for Harley.

She looks at him and smiles. "Thank you" she goes in the limo.

It didn't take long to reach the Wayne Mansion. It was big and old. Been with the Wayne's for generations. Alfred opens the door and lets Harley into the mansion. Huge staircase in the entrance and loads of relics decorated in the house. Harley looks around in awe. "Nice to see you Harley."

She looks around seeing Bruce by the door. He is wearing a black jumper with a suit.

"Dinner be ready shortly" Alfred said, walking to the kitchen.

Harley and Bruce smile at each other.

In an abandoned building of Gotham, the Joker is smiling and giggling. He is on top of a woman.

"Please stop!" She screamed.

Joker laughed "funny! That what she said!" He laughs manically and punches her. He then picks up a knife. "Mind if I stick this in you? I be very gentle."

He stabs her in the shoulder causing her to scream. Joker laughs "scream all you want no one can hear you!"

He stabs her over and over. He lost count on how many times he stabbed her. She keeps screaming and begging but no answer.

The Joker looks at her and looks at her sadly "Its just not the same…" he then stabs her in the face… "I'm sorry… I'm in the rebound at the moment…"

to be CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a fanfic! All properties belong to DC**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS TO EXPLORE HARLEY AND BRUCE RELATIONSHIP A LITTLE MORE! Enjoy!**

At the dining table both Bruce and Harley just finished their starter. Both of them laughed and enjoying each others company.

Bruce takes a sip of his wine "I am not kidding… Dick falls straight out my door landing on the Commissioners lap." Harley chuckled "Just to impress his daughter?" Bruce smiles "Yep! But if he kept his grip he would of succeeded."

Alfred goes to the dining room and stands next to Harley. He reaches for her plate but Harley picks it up for him and stands up "no I will do it! You've been working all day."

"But I was meant to get the main course…" said Alfred looking at the blond in confusion.

"No I'll get it! You take the night off. You earned it…" she picks up Bruce's plate "where's the kitchen?"

Alfred looks at Bruce. Bruce shrugs, not bothering to answer and Alfred turns to Harley "Down the hall, then turn left. It's the third door to the right."

Harley smiles "thank you".

She rushes out the door with the plates. The two men looked at the open door in amazement.

Alfred just smiles "I like her."

Harley reaches to the kitchen. It's a big kitchen and it amazes her that one man can do anything in this kitchen. She finds the main course on a tray and picks it up leaving the kitchen.

Nightwing is out on petrol in Gotham City. He has Oracle on his ear peace. "He is having dinner with Harley Quinn. She might not been causing trouble in the last 3 years but it don't change the past."

"I've been looking her up during her time in Arkham in those times… The only trouble she had was breaking a plate." Responded Oracle.

Nightwing looks up "Maybe she has changed. But she still makes me nervous…"

In the Batcave Barbara is on the Bat-computer. Alfred approaches to her with a cup of tea, placing it on the counter of the Bat-computer "I believe she has changed."

Barbara looks at him "Why you say that Alfred?"

Alfred smiles "She offered to get dinner." He loosens his bow tie "and offered me a night off."

He leaves Barbara while she looks at him confused while he leaves.

Harley and Bruce both finished their dinner. Harley wipes her mouth a napkin and looks at Bruce in the eyes. "I had a lovely night Bruce." He smiles "me too."

Harley looks at the frame that is behind Bruce. "Whose that by the way?" She asked.

Bruce turns around finding a picture of a man and a woman. "Those are my parents…"

Harley smiles "they seemed nice." Bruce smiles "yes they were…"

Harley looks at Bruce. She is confused by the way he said 'were' he turns to her "they died when I was 12 years old…"

Harley's eyes widen "Bruce I'm so sorry…" he looks to her eyes "Its fine." She looks at him with concern "What happened?" She asked.

Bruce looks away. His eyes are on the ground. Harley leans onto the table "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He looks up "No it's not that…" he leans back of the chair "My favourite movie was the Mask of Zorro. I used to wear the costume and run around the house while my Dad be my horse. My Mom will be the villains and I always stop her." He chuckles at that memory causing Harley to smile. "Then they re-released the movie for a special occasion. My Dad payed the Gotham Theatre to show to film again just for me. After the movie we went to an alley" Bruce's eyes squinted. He is visualising himself there. "Then a mugger came. Wanting money from my Father. Then he turn to gun to my Mom and saw her necklace. He tried to get it off her but there was a struggle and then…" he stopped himself from finishing the sentence. He closed his eyes. He is still feeling the rage inside that he had at that very day. Harley works as psychiatrist and knows the signs to traumas and pain. She didn't say anything. She gets off her chair and goes up to Bruce, grabbing both his hands. "Hey…" she whispered. Bruce looks up, tearing. "Your parents would of been proud of you for what you do for Gotham…" she starts tearing up. "And I am so, so sorry Bruce." She grabs him and hugs him for the first time. He returns the hug.

Some time has past and Bruce and Harley are in the main room on the couch. Bruce looks at Harley "You know… that was the first time I ever expressed anything like that in a long time." Harley stares at Bruce "thank you, Harley." She smiles "you're welcome" the two looked at each other for a while now. Observing their features "So, tell me about yourself Harley."

Harley chuckles and looks over the corner of the room "Not much to say to be honest… I grew up in Brooklyn, got my degree in Gotham University and I wanted to be a child psychiatrist."

Bruce eyes widened "A child psychiatrist?"

Harley looks at him "Yeah! Believe it or not I'm quite good with kids! But I decided to go to Arkham and get more experience there… super criminals have fascinated me at the time…" she stops "… now it's just… a bad memory." Harley looks at him "thanks by the way…"

Bruce tilts his head "for what?" He asked.

"For accepting me. And for not calling the cops…" the two laughed "Anyway I should go home."

Harley stands up and walks to the door but freezes.

Bruce looks at her "Harley, you alright?"

She turns around to Bruce "I can't get home… I gave Alfred a night off…"

Bruce chuckles "ah right…" he stands up "listen I got loads of bedrooms, your welcome to stay for the night."

Harley smiles and blushes "Thanks Bruce but you don't have to…"

Bruce stands up and goes to Harley "No I want to… besides his late now and you can't walk back home."

Harley tilts her head "you sure?" She asked "I'm sure." He responded.

In one of the bedrooms Harley stands by the door "Thanks for night I really needed it…" "no problem. I had a nice night too." She smirks. Bruce looks into her eyes "I am going to a charity party at Gotham Museum, I was wondering if you like to come?" Harley bites her lips and thinks for a moment, she then nods "sure". The two smiled at eachother "see ya in the morning Mr Boss Man!" She said "See you in the morning." He responded.

Bruce walks down the main hall. He stops and finds a mirror showing his reflection of him smiling. He isn't acting it on, he is genuinely smiling 'It's been a while since he felt happiness' he thought to himself.

Harley gets out of a shower wearing a big dressing gown on. It hardly fit her. She felt tingly inside. 'It sure been a while since I felt like this properly.' She thought.

Alfred is in bed with his pyjamas. He is smiling as well 'It's been a while since I have been this relaxed…'.


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS A FANFIC! All properties belong to DC!**

Joker holds the woman's head like Hamlet at the abandoned building. His clothes are covered in blood and guts. The headless body is right next to him on the floor where he stands. "You see, she was always there for me… and she is a sweet girl but for the last 3 years have been so dull…" he sees her eyes "…I know what you're thinking, 'Joker, don't be silly! You are a hoot!' But to be honest… ever since she left I can't relieve any of my stress…" he walks across the room like he is performing a monologue to the head "I need to relieve my stress… 3 years without her and she still haven't come back!"

He walks to a dirty rotten table placing the woman's head. He then walks back to a hacksaw. "No offence… you did relieve something but it just doesn't feel the same…" he goes back to the body and knees to it. He picks up an arm "I know you'd understand" he kisses the back of the decapitated woman's hand. "Well if she won't come back then I make her come back…" he then cuts the arm off giggling.

Time has past and the Joker cut of the whole limbs of the woman's body. He lies next to the head like he just slept with someone "You were the best baby…" he then just jumps up.

He then hears someone whistling… he looks out the broken window and sees a homeless middle age man outside looking in the bins.

The Joker looks and smiling gleefully like he found a Christmas present under the tree. He runs out of the window to the door and head straight outside. He sees the homeless man "You!"

The homeless man looks at him confused. He turns around and back at him. "Yes you!"

The man looks at the Joker confused. "May I help you sir?" He said shivering.

Joker smiles wickedly "I believe you can."

-It was early in the morning at the mansion and Harley wakes up from bed where she hears a knocking. She sits up smiling. She puts on her dressing gown and head to the door seeing Alfred by the door with bags of shopping. "Master Wayne brought you these for today."

She looks in the bag and looks back at Alfred where the old man smiles "Breakfast be ready shortly. Today is eggs and bacon."

Harley smiles "thank you very much Alf…"

He smiles and nod "it is my pleasure Madam."

He leaves her for her to get ready.

At the dining room Bruce and Dick both sat on the table. Bruce is reading the paper "Says here that a woman named Danielle Riggs age 25 is now considered missing… blonde hair and blue eyes… she kind of looks like Harley don't you think?" He passes it to Dick where he examines the paper "Yeah, she does a little…" he looks at Bruce "…Think the Joker is behind her disappearance?"

Bruce shrugs "Maybe, but can't jump to conclusions.

Harley comes to the kitchen wearing jeans and a red top and sees the two. Both Harley and Bruce smile at each other while Dick looks at the two. Harley spoke "Hey Bruce…" then he responds "Hey Harley…"

Dick looks at Bruce like he found something that he shouldn't. He then looks at Harley and is completely confused on the situation. "Hey Dick…" he said sarcastically.

Bruce snaps out of it and stutters "Ah H-Harley this is Dick, my adopted son." She wakes up and sees Dick next to him "Oh nice to meet ya Dick."

She offers to shake his hand. He hesitated at first but he reaches out and shakes it. "Like wise" he responded.

She smiles at him "I be right back, I'm just gonna help Alfred with breakfast."

Dick nodded "Ah-yeah sure…"

She then looks at Bruce still smiling and leaves the room.

Dick looks at Bruce and then at the door. He then coughs and looks at Bruce "What was that?"

Bruce looks at Dick "What was what?"

His former boy wonder scratches his head "You and former Nutty Professor… That whole…" he heightens his voice "Hey Bruce".

His mentor turned to his paper "Dunno what your talking about…"

Dick laughs "yeah sure you don't." He stands up "for your information. I'm not wearing make up at the wedding…"

Breakfast is ready and Bruce, Harley and Dick both having their bacon and eggs. Harley and Dick both started talking like normal people and enjoying each other's company. Making each other laugh Dick told Dick told her the story of how Bruce was a great man and a great father to him growing up. "…he was always there for me. Even when I'm at my worst he be there to put me in my right direction." Dick looks at Bruce with admiration. "I always wanted to be like him funny enough. Not the whole playboy thing mind you, not that I'm complaining if I had a chance but… he was always there to help people. To give people hope of a better future and he always looks out for literally anyone." Bruce smiles at him. Dick turns to Harley "If he didn't take me in, who knows where I be… I hope that one day I can make him proud."

She smiles at Dick. She got a bit teary at the story and turns to Bruce who has his arm folded. Bruce looked at Dick cherishing this fine moment.

Harley looks at Bruce then turns to Dick "You know what?" Dick shrugs at her question. "I can tell you already did."

Dick looks at Bruce's eyes. The two chuckled each other. Bruce finally stands up and goes up to Dick. Dick stood too and the both men hugged.

The two later let go and Harley stands up and head straight to the door "I better get my stuff before we leave."

Harley leaves the room as the two men watch. "Marry her…" said Dick.

Bruce turns to him chuckling "What?"

Dick laughs as well "I'm not kidding, I am willing to wear make up and a clown outfit just to see you both tie the knot!"

Bruce goes back to sitting down on the table "I'm not going to marry her. She used to be Harley Quinn she can still be dangerous."

Dick smiles "believe it or not Bruce. I genuinely believe she changed. I don't think she is going to cause any more trouble." Bruce face turned serious "I've seen people who said they are reformed before. Say they are going straight and narrow but I know better. There are times where they slip up! Back on the streets robbing or murdering and I can't let Harley be the one that slips like them."

Dick looks at the man in disbelief "You saying you still don't trust her?"

The dark knight just sits there not making eye contact. He stares at the door where Harley left not showing signs of emotion. "I don't trust a lot of people."

Dick looks at his eyes. He observes Bruce and smiles "I don't believe you mean that."

Bruce turns his head back at him in shock. Then Harley comes in smiling "Right! I'm ready to go! I need to be ready for tonight."

Dick looks at Harley and chuckles "Well I hope you have a wonderful night. It was great to meet you Harley." He offers her a hug and she returns it "It's great to meet you too."

Bruce stares at the table and thinks 'could Dick be right?' Bruce wants to believe he doesn't trust Harley but something is nagging him that he does. He is starting to not trust his instincts. But he looks up and sees how happy Harley is to be at the mansion. How happy she is to meet Alfred and Dick. But most importantly how she makes him feel.

Outside the mansion Bruce and Harley walk out the door laughing but then get ambushed by load of reporters outside the mansion. One reporter shouted "That's Harley Quinn!" And the other shouted "what she doing here?"

Everyone looks shocked and surprise that Harley is with Bruce.

Soon they started taking pictures and recording them on the news. They started asking "How long you two been dating" or "What's it like to be dating the billionaire/former criminal"

Harley has never witness so many people. She dealt with news anchors before but that was during her time with the Joker.

The two both walked pass the paparazzi's followed by Alfred to the limo.

Bruce lets her in and follows after "Sorry about that! Didn't think they ambush us like that."

Harley looks at the window of the reporters taking her pictures and filming her "No worries. Had worst." She then laughs and Bruce chuckles at the situation. Soon the car drives off.

Vicky Vale was also at Wayne Manor. She is on the phone "Yes that's right! Harley Quinn is at Bruce Wayne's mansion. I don't fucking believe it!" She is giggling like a school girl "I know I have finally hit the biggest scoop in the century!" Then she goes back in the van. "Listen I be at the studio in 20 minutes and we ready for work!" She hangs up smiling! " can't believe it!" Vicky starts jumping in her seat and turns around, finding the Joker in the van with her.

"Hello Vicky! Heard the news? Me and you have business to attend to…" he points the gun at Vicky.

In the dark alley. Commissioner Gordon is seeing the old homeless man's dead body. With his clothes off hanging like a cross, with his chest written in blood saying "Im coming Harley"


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS A FANFIC! All rights belong to DC**

Outside the Gotham Museum Harley and Bruce both got out of the limo. Harley is is a red long dress with black high heels and Bruce is in a tux. More reporters still taking photos of them, calling for them and asking them question. Bruce just waved at the people while Harley smiled, unsure what to do in the situation.

Harley turns to Bruce's ear "Don't you ever get used to this?"

Bruce looks at her "I grew up with it. You just learn to ignore it and smile."

The two just laughed and went inside the museum. Alfred goes back in the limo and drives off.

Inside the Museum, loads of rich families and and business people all over Gotham are all drinking wine and laughing at each other. No one is taking any notice of Harley. She felt awkward walking around the place, feeling like she don't belong there. Bruce on the other hand just smiled and shook people's hands. He turn to Harley with concern "You feeling alright?" He asked.

The blond looks around uncomfortable "I just feel a bit left out as all."

Bruce nodded "Between me and you, I don't like a lot of people here either." He points to the two elder couple "That man is sleeping with his receptionist…" he then turns to a man with blond scruffy hair "He is only here for publicity and nothing more…" and then he turned to the young woman in a black dress "she is here for the wine."

He turns to Harley "No one is here for any charity but themselves. We built this charity for the orphanage in Gotham. They have no one and they need people like us to watch out for them but they are only here for drinks and partying. Not for them."

Harley looks at him "But we are?"

Bruce nods. A waiter comes to him "Sir there is someone on the phone for you."

Bruce looks at him "For me?"

The waiter nodded, giving him the phone.

Bruce takes the phone "Sorry Harley can you give me a minute?"

She nods and he turns away.

Bruce puts the phone to his ear "Yes?" He asked.

"Bruce is Dick. There was a murder down at the Alley way near the Park. A homeless man with no ID."

Bruce looks around making sure no one is listening "What else is there?" He asked.

Dick is at the Batcave looking up the files on the computer "It's the Joker. He wrote on the guys chest. He wants Harley back."

Bruce crosses his eye "Harley?"

Dick nods "Yep! That's what the report says…"

Bruce looks across the room seeing Harley at the bar "Joker never did like anything leaving him… not unless he wants to."

"What's the plan then boss?" Asked Dick.

Bruce looks away. "We keep an eye on her. She is in our care for now on. Anything happens we be there."

"Right…" Dick responded as he hangs up.

Bruce goes back to the waiter giving him his phone. He then goes back to the bar finding out that Harley is not there.

He goes up to the barman "Excuse me did you see my date?"

The barman points the the women's to the corner "She gone to the women's bathrooms."

Bruce nods and walks to to there.

Harley walks out from one of the stalls and goes straight to the sink. She washes her hands until she hears laughing. She quickly turns around in retaliation. Harley walks away towards the door "Whose there?" She asked.

There was another laugh. She recognised it. "…It can't be?" She whispers.

Soon the voice came "You can't get away from your pudding honey bun."

Harley runs to the door.

When she outside she bumps into Bruce scaring her.

He holds her by the arms "Harley it's me! What happened?"

Harley is panicking "I-it's h-him he-he is is in there! I can still hear him!"

"calm down. Whose in there?" He asked.

"The Joker!" She shouted. She is freaking out and shaking.

Bruce runs in there looking around the bathroom. He can't seem to find anyone. "No ones here Harley."

The police arrive at the Museum. Everyone is being questioned by the police. Asking if they saw anything out the ordinary. No one saw nothing. Gordon goes up to Harley and Bruce "I'm afraid there is no one here I'm afraid, Ms Quinzel"

Bullock follows "Only strange thing here tonight is a cat eating a cake in the garbage but other than that? No one."

Harley looks down "But I heard him!" She turns to Bruce "You believe me, don't you?"

Bruce looks at her. He sees her eyes. He can see the fear in her eyes. "Yes I do." He said.

He hugs her while she tears up.

Gordon looks around "believe it or not Harley, I do as well. And if you hear anything or see anything you come straight to us."

Harley looks at him "thank you." She said.

Soon enough everything in the room goes black. Then a projector screen comes on and everyone looks up. There is a video of Vicky Vale tied up in a chair-gagged.

Soon the Joker jumps out in front of the camera "Hey boys and girls! It's Joker here! And welcome to Jokers playhouse of fun. You lot must of heard my brilliant murder of that poor poor man by now. And let me tell you… there be a lot more if I don't get back what is mine."

He goes behind Vicky bending down the her level. "Our favourite news reporter of Gotham is not feeling very well at the moment and her best medicine is for you all to give me back Harley Quinn… right here, right now! And if you don't I will kill her, and I will kill plenty more people if they don't cooperate. You got at least tomorrow to bring her to me. And just to prove to everyone that this is not a joke! I like you all to meet Danielle Riggs." Soon there was blood coming down from the ceiling with all her decapitated body landing on the tables and chairs, nearly hitting everyone in the room. Everyone is screaming and shouting while the Joker is laughing "Sorry! I was watching Carrie last night, it got me in the mood! But that is a warning… so bring her to me tomorrow at night… or I'm killing Vicky Vale and then rest of you! After all… I am a man of my word…"

The projector screen was turned off.

Harley looks in horror. Soon people looked at her with one saying "You heard the Joker. Get her and give the bitch to that freak!"

"Yeah! She hurt people as well… it makes sense to give her back to the clown!"

Soon everyone was talking over each other.

Soon Bruce grabbed her and dragged her out the building, followed by the police.

Outside Alfred is parked up at front. He undoes his window and sees Harley and Bruce coming to them. "I heard what happened. Quick get in."

Bruce opens the door and lets Harley in first and follows afterwards.

Alfred drives the limo. Harley starts tearing up. "They're right! You have to give me to him or more people will die!"

Bruce turns to her "No you're staying with me! I won't let the Joker come anywhere near you every again. The GCPD will find the Joker and bring him to justice for what he has done."

Harley shakes her head "The GCPD can't stop him! You can't protect me either. You're not Batman!"

Bruce turns to her "I may not be Batman. But I am gonna protect you till my last breath! I promise…"

The Joker is still at the abandoned building with Vicky in the chair. "Vicky! My dear girl… why the long face!"

She is in tears and afraid of the man. Her mascara is ruined by her tears and her brown hair is messy due to stress.

The Joker kneels to the floor. "I know! It's the suit? I knew purple wasn't really my color."

She looks away from him.

Joker tilts his head and grabs her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I know a way to put a smile in that face!" He picks up a knife and cuts her leg making it bleed. He puts his finger on it and wipes the blood on her mouth, making a smile "There! That's better…" he starts laughing evilly.

Harley looks up the window of the limo. She sees the bat signal flashing up in the sky. All she wanted is to make Batman proud. And she can't do that if the Joker is after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters and properties belong to DC this is a fanfic!**

At the Wayne mansion Alfred opens the front door for Harley and Bruce. Bruce leads in "For now on, until they catch the Joker, You will be staying here. Alfred will collect your things in the morning."

Harley looks at the room. She still not used to how big the place is. She then turns to Bruce "You don't know the Joker. He is honest to his word. If he wants me then there's nothing that will stop him getting me! He will kill Vicky."

Bruce puts his hands in his pocket "Not gonna happen… trust me."

Alfred comes in "I will lead you to your room." He takes her to her room and Bruce goes to the piano and press 3 notes on the keys. Soon the shelves open and Bruce goes in.

At the Batcave Bruce comes down the stairs and heads to his costume. Dick is at the computer "What you gonna do?"

Batman opens up the door revealing he outfit "I got some time to find the Joker. I need you to guard the house till I'm gone."

Some time later. Bruce got into his costume and runs straight to the Batmobile and drives out of the cave.

The Batmobile parks outside Gotham Museum. He runs straight into the women's bathrooms and looks around. 'GCPD missed something I know it'

Dick contacts him in the cowl "If Harley heard something then surely the Joker should be seen by now."

Batman walks over to where Harley was washing her hands "The thing about fear is that is messes with the mind. Makes you hear things and judges your perspective."

"So you saying Harley made up the noise" Dick asked.

Batman turns away from the sink "No. I think what she actually heard was a recording. The mind just made everything up on the spot. Making her think the Joker was here with her."

He finds a vent on the ceiling. He opens it up and finds a recorder machine on a timer. "Knew it…"

"How would he know Harley will be in there at that certain time?"

The dark knight looks at the machine "He didn't. He just hoped."

He puts the machine into his belt and leaves the bathroom. He goes to the main hall of the mansion. Seeing blood steins on the floor. He then looks up on top of the hall. He sees a projector and a machine mechanism with a door that's opened.

'So that's how he did it.' He thought. He takes his grapple out of his belt and heads straight to the top of the hall. He examines the projector "He planted it up here some time. Must of been planning this for a while." Looks at the trap door that the blood came from "He wanted to show how serious he is. Wants to scare people of Gotham that he means business…"

"Why now?" Asked Dick.

Batman lands back on the ground "Harley was in Arkham for 3 years. Now she's out he wants her back. The Joker is always possessive."

"But we still not one way closer to finding Vicky." Said Dick.

Batman looks back up to the projector "Not exactly. The projector was casting a signal to where the Joker is. If I can trace it I will find the Joker and Vicky."

"You know he be waiting for you?"

Batman leaves "Of course he is…"

Outside the mansion he opens up his tracer from his belt uses the tracer on the signal of the projector "Got it! He's at the abandoned building that was burnt down 5 months ago."

Batman runs back to the batmobile and drives away from the crime scene.

Batman finds the abandoned building and twist the door knob carefully. After he gets it open Batman hears clicking and looks down. He jumps away through the door way and it explodes behind him.

Batman looks back up seeing the Joker while he raises his arms in excitement "Well well well, look what the Bat dropped in."

Batman gets up from the rubble "WHERES VICKY!?" He yelled.

Joker eyes widened and pretends to zip up his mouth.

Batman grabs the Joker by the jacket bringing him close to the Dark Knights face "Where is she Joker!?"

The clown looks at the Dark Knight in disappointment "seriously do you not know me by now?"

Batman threw the Clown across the room. The mad man is on the floor laughing at the beatings "Haha come on Bats! You know as well as I that you're not gonna do anything…"

"I won't count on it…" the Batman grabs him by the neck and lifts him onto his level. Next he hears a muffling noise in the black dirty closet. "Women… can't live with them, can't fucking shut them up!" Shouted the Joker in anger.

Batman drags him to the closet and opens the door, revealing Vicky on the chair, gagged with a sock in her mouth, beaten and scared. "Now how did she get in there?" Said the Joker said acting surprised she was in there.

Batman then drops the Joker and gets Vicky out of the wardrobe and freeing her from her bonds. She takes off her sock out of her mouth and hugging Batman. "Thank you Batman! Thank you…"

The clown gets up "you know, you should be careful on what your snooping around for." The clown reveals in his hand a detonator and strapped behind a chair was a bomb. He presses it and next both Vicky and Batman are blown away from the chair. Vicky is knocked out cold while Batman is on the ground, feeling dizzy. The wardrobe was completely destroyed showing a massive hole that leads to an empty alley. The Joker is standing over on top of him. "Sorry Bats! Gotta run!" And kicking Batman in the face. The clown prince of crimes runs down the alley and up the ladder, escaping once again. Batman rubs the edge bit of the nose and looks up. He gets up and tries to run after him but falls down to the floor in pain.

The Batman looks at his right leg and seeing it bleeding badly. He looks up and contacts Dick from his cowl. "Nightwing… I need your help."

 **DUD DUN DUNNN! Joker escapes… to be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**All property belongs to DC! This is a fanfic**

Nightwing arrives at abandoned building on his bike. He looks at the building 'Please tell me he's okay…" Nightwing gets off his bike and runs to the building. He goes through a whole and find Batman on the floor in pain.

"Batman!" Nightwing shouted as he runs up to his mentor. "Batman you alright?" There was no answer. "Bruce!" He shouts.

Batman looks at Nightwing "Took your time…" he mumbles.

Nightwing shakes his head "There is a sentence. It's called 'Thanks for coming Dick, much appreciate it…' how you feeling…"

Batman leans back up "My leg is bleeding… there's a slight damage on my nervous system, hence why I can't stand. Slight concussion from the explosion. But forget about me, what about Vicky?"

Nightwing goes up to Vicky and checks her pulse "She's alive…" he then places his head over her head "Still breathing…" he then observes her body "Slight bleeding on the back of her head… she needs to go to a hospital."

Batman nods "Take the Batmobile."

Nightwing lifts up Vicky "What about you?"

Batman looks at him "I'll be fine…"

Nightwing shakes his head "No your not… you said it yourself you're concussed and you have a nerve damage on your leg. Unless you planning on crawling back to the cave, then by all means but you won't get there on time before sunset."

Batman places his head down in defeat. Nightwing looks at him "give me a moment."

He leaves the building and places her in the Batmobile and runs back to Batman "let me lift you up."

The young man lifts Batman up. Batman yells in pain as he is standing in two but he then holds the yelling in and calmed himself. He then goes back to Nightwings bike and places Batman on it. Nightwing straps Batmans damaged leg on the bike by ripping bit of his sleeves off and strapping it up to the bike to help support it from falling off the bike. He then turns the engine on "This will keep your leg from falling off. You think you can get back to the cave?"

Batman drives off away from Nightwing without saying a word "Again, thank you can come along way!"

Nightwing goes to the Batmobile and drives to the hospital.

At Wayne manor, Harley is in the guest room, looking out the window. She refuse to have the lights turned off and uses the pillow to comfort her. All she is thinking about is Vicky and wonders if she is safe. Harley wants to go out and save Vicky and be in Jokers clutches but her fear of being near that clown and keeping her promise she made makes her feel unable to do anything. No matter what she does, she feels like she can't do anything right. She places her head on the pillow in tears of the situation.

In the cave Batman arrives the cave and Alfred help remove the clothing that supporting his leg on the bike and carried him to the medical table. Alfred pulls down his pants revealing a massive cut on his leg with a piece of wood stuck inside. Alfred shakes his head and pulls the leg out of Bruce's leg. Bruce gasps in pain. Alfred places the piece wood to the side "Its a good thing you felt that which means it isn't any permanent damage. But for obvious reasons it will only be a while till it heals back up again."

Bruce looks up the stairs that leads to the mansion "How's Harley?" He asked

Alfred doesn't make eye contact "She is obviously frightened. Miss Quinnzel is upstairs crying her eyes out."

Bruce looks down "I let her down Alfred…"

Alfred picks up a needle and thread and starts stitching his wound "don't be ridiculous Master Bruce. You didn't let anyone down. You saved Miss Vale and uncovered most of the Jokers parlour tricks."

"BUT I LET THE JOKER ESCAPE!" Bruce yelled.

Alfred doesn't respond to his outburst. He just continues to stitch his leg up not making any eye contact.

"I'm sorry Alfred…" he whispered.

Alfred smiles "It's fine Master Bruce. Yes the Jokers escaped. But next time he comes out of the darkness… the Batman will be ready for him."

Bruce smiles at him.

Next hour Alfred goes to Harley's door and knocks, no answer. He knocks again and still no answer. "Miss Quinzel?" Still no answer.

Alfred opens the door and finds the room empty.

"…Oh, god…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED… sorry if this ones a little short but I promise you that you will not be disappointed with the next chapter…**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS A FANFIC-all properties belong to DC**

Bruce creates a leg supporter for his damaged leg to help him walk in the Bat cave. He starts practicing a few steps to get used to it. Soon the walking turned to running and then the running turned jumping and landing and then landing turned to him balancing on one leg. 'This will keep it stable for a while…' he though.

Alfred runs downstairs panicking "Miss Quinzel is not in her room Master Bruce! She must of snucked out through the window."

Bruce turns around "The Joker is still out there… she doesn't know that Vicky has been saved… she must be on her way to find him."

Bruce runs to his costume and got dressed.

"Master Bruce, should I call GCPD? I'm sure they be able to help find her."

Bruce puts his mask on "You can but they won't find her as fast as I can."

Batman goes to the Batmobile and drives off to find Harley.

Outside Arkham Asylum, Harley is outside in a raincoat, looking up to the building. She remembers her first time meeting the Joker as it was a dream. Soon that dream turned into a nightmare.

Flashback!

12 years ago-at Arkham Asylums psychiatric rooms, Harley is wearing a white long coat with a Arkham Identification tag round her neck. She is sitting down on table, and opposite to her is the Joker, handcuffed.

Harley takes notes on her notepad. "Signs of Narcissistic, homicidal and with ASPD. The patient is showing no signs of resistance in getting free. So Joker-why do you feel the need to kill people?"

The Joker giggles "What do you think?"

Harley looks at her notes "Well to me it seems like you want to be notice. You want to be remembered of your crimes so people will never forget you."

Joker nods, impressed with the answer "Very good. Very good! But sadly no…"

"No?"

"You see Dr. When I was 10 I wanted to be a comedian. My father was always abusive to my sickly Mother and I. She was suffering from cancer and we didn't have any money to pay for her treatment. I just wanted to make her laugh! So I stood next to her bed and pulled my pants down and went 'Oh no Mummy it happened again! There is a ghost in our house pulling our pants down!"

Harley starts tearing and laughing at the end of the joke. The Joker continues "I just want to show her that I loved her no matter what! After she passed, she left me with my drunken father. We both yelled and fight and after I turned 16 I ran away and decided to start my own life. I wanted to be a professional comedian so I went to do a bit of stand up! Obviously no one gets my jokes or not even remotely paying attention to me but I kept at it!"

Harley places her notes down and makes eye contact to the clown "But you were at that factory? That's why Batman was there. That is how the Joker was born right? How did you get from being a comedian to crime?"

Joker shrugs "I needed the money so I stole a few grand from Gotham city Bank! Obviously the police caught us so we went to the factory to hide! That dork knight came along and pushes me into those chemicals and I lost the money!"

Harley shakes her head in disbelief "You telling me you turned to crime for money?"

"No of cause not!" He said "There was this Orphanage next my same block as I lived. They were taking it down so I decided to do something about it before it's too late!"

Harley shakes her head in tears "Obviously you didn't get the money?"

Joker looks away. He showed a tear in his eyes. "I didn't chose to be this! I just wanted to make people laugh!"

Harley comes up to the Joker and comforts him.

End of flashback.

Back in the present, Harley looks away from the building and wipes the tear from her eyes 'was any of that horse shit true?'

Batman is up on top of the buildings, using the scanner from the police radio, any clue to find her. 'Come on, Wayne! You know her MO! You know her backstory! You know her mind by now… you can find her.'

Batman turns the radio off and turns around the building. He tripped a little, holding on to his leg. 'I'm still not healed yet…'

He kneels down to hold his leg. Why can't he find her? Worlds greatest detective yet can't find her? 'I need to stop thinking her as Harley Quinn and think of her as…'

It hit him! He knows where she is.

At the trash yard outside Gotham, just near by Arkham Asylum, is a trash yard. Harley is standing around looking at the trash of broken toys, broken glass, rotten food or damp cloths on the floor. The smell is terrible but those things didn't matter to her. She looks around memorising something that happened to her. How she became Harley Quinn, the worst day of her life.

Flashback.

10 years ago there is Harley Quinzel and the Joker with a 16 year old teenager with ginger hair, tied up on the floor, crying her eyes out in a dark thunder rain.

"Please! Let me go! Please!" She shouts.

Harley looks at her in fear and shock. "You got to let her go Mr J! She's just a kid! You can't make me do this!"

Harley is shaking and tearing up. The Joker smiles at her giggling "I thought you loved me?" He said mockingly.

Harley looks away and stutters "I-I d-do Puh-poodin…"

Joker pulls a gun out of his pocket "Then you know what to do, Dr Quinzel."

Harley slowly picks her hand up and grabs to gun off his hand.

"Please! Miss, don't listen to him! I have a little brother… he is only 6, you can't do this."

Harley turns around and looks at her. Harley's eyes turned red from crying. Why is she being forced to do this.

Joker dance around and kicking the dirt "The key of love is devotion. Devotion is the key to happiness and happiness is to show each other's experiences. My first kill was 10 years ago and I still remembered his screams! 'Please! Please let me go!' HA! even said I can take his family instead!" He runs up to Harley and grabs her hand and gently pulls it up to point the gun at the girl. "She can be yours… you never forget that experience."

The girls starts screaming and crying in fear. She is begging Harley to let her go, let her go back to her family. To see her brother. She keeps saying she wants her Mom but no one was listening, even Harley started to block the sound out.

"…I'm sorry." Whispered Harley.

BANG!

There was silence. There was no screaming, no fear, just pure silence.

Harley calapsed on the ground, puts both her hands on her head and screams in grief! "Oh, my god! What have I done? WHAT HAVE I FUCKING DONE?!"

Harley crawls into a ball and starts having a mental break down. She finally did it, she killed someone and finally lost her sanity.

The Joker laughs at the scene. Soon her screams and his laugh gets louder and louder in unison, the rains gets heavier and heavier and the blood from the hole in that girls head starts spreading wider and wider…

End flashback

Harley looks at the ground where her body was. She looks at it in tears. "I'm sorry… I do anything to change it back… I'm so, so sorry… please forgive me."

"She forgives you."

Harley turns around, finding Batman looking at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"How did you find me?"

Batman comes close to her "The girls name was Jessica Hope. This was the day you became Harley Quinn. The day you took her life. It made sense that Harleen Quinzel comes back to wash away her guilt."

"…Shut up"

"Jessica died at the age of 16, parents moved to Metropolis to start a new life after her death but due to what happened, they divorced. A year later, the Father committed suicide."

"…Shut up!"

"Her younger brother now has a criminal record for drugs, fighting and vandalism, half way of being a destructive individual. Everything that happened was because of that night."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Harley turns to slap Batman but he grabs it "You didn't kill her Harley. The Joker did. It wasn't just one life that was taken on that day… it was yours too."

Harley loosens her wrist and Batman lets go of her "I pulled the trigger." She whispered.

Batman hugs her "The Joker is a master manipulator. He can twist your mind and make you do things just by telling you stories about his past that he created. And his experiences about his first murder made him see a different light and that it can do the same to you, but he's wrong. Years me and you fought and not once do I believe that your heart was into those moments. You are a good person. That lost her way."

Harley looks up into his eyes "You sound like you knew this, first hand?"

Batman doesn't answer, he looks at her eyes and and she looks back at his 'I've seen those eyes before…'

"I'll take you home."

The two about to leave until Harley stops "Wait here for a moment please."

Harley runs back to the place where Jessica died and pulls a red rose out of her coat and places it on the floor. She walks back to Batman "I made a promise to you that I be better. I made a promise to one day I start a new life and start again but now I am making a promise to Jessica! I will be better than better! I will make sure I have a life in her name! I promise you Jessica! I will make it up to you, I swear!"

Harley crunched her fist as Batman looks at her smiling.

Outside the gates of Wayne Mansion Batmobile parks outside and Harley jumps out "You don't need to worry about Miss Vale tonight Harley. She's alive and safe."

Harley smiles "Thanks B-Man."

She gets out and the Batmobile drives off.

Inside the mansion Harley walks through the main doors seeing Alfred in the hall. "Miss Harley! You're alive!" He grabs her and hugs her tightly.

"Not Quinzel anymore?" She said teasingly.

"After today? You can be the Queen of England." He said smiling.

Harley squints "Nah, you're alright Alf." She smiles at the old man and hugs him again "I am so sorry for having you so worried."

Bruce runs out of one of the doors and sees Harley. He knows she's safe but he has to act to keep his secret safe "Harley? You're back!" He runs up and hugs her tight, she returned and Bruce lifts her up and spins her round. "Don't ever do that again!"

Alfred slowly leaves to room. Leaving the two to have their moment.

Harley pulls away from Bruce "Bruce? I am so sorry for everything. I'm sorry about the hammer, I'm sorry for nearly taking you're money I'm sorry for running away and I'm sorry for being part of your life!"

Bruce wipes her tear from her face "Don't ever be sorry."

Harley the grabs Bruce closer and the two held each other, for a long time…

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a fanfic! All properties belong to DC!**

It's been a couple of days since the Joker attacks. No more murders or kidnapping. No live performances of his next murder.

Harley is on the couch watching TV, trying to find any if there's any news the Jokers. Every news is all the same. That the Joker is still at large, that the Joker is dangerous and people should stay away from him but no news if they caught him.

Every time she looks she gets more frightened by the second. She knows that the Joker will attack again, it's only the matter of time.

Bruce is watching her by the door, not saying anything. He is worried about Harley ever since she came back.

Alfred walks up to him "You know Master Bruce. Staring at a girl for hours is what people of England called 'stalking.' If you want to talk to her, just go up to her."

Bruce smiles at Alfred and looks back at Harley. "I can't Alfred. I can't see her cry again. I need to find the Joker. He needs to be stopped as soon as possible."

Alfred nods "You will stop him Master Bruce. But you can talk to her. She won't bite."

Harley threw the Controller at the TV "God damnit!" Placing her hands on her head.

Alfred looks at her then back at Bruce "Okay, maybe she will."

Alfred leaves and Bruce looks at her, he walks to the couch and sit next to Harley.

"You alright?" He asked.

Harley looks at Bruce in the eyes "I'm sorry. I just can't stand waiting for him to strike again. I know he's out there."

Bruce nods-understanding exactly what she's going through. He been exactly where she is when it comes to the Joker. The waiting game.

Bruce looks at her "He will be stopped Harley. I promise."

Harley smiles "You can't promise anything. The Joker nearly killed Batman tons of times. He will kill you once he finds me. I can't stay here, it's too dangerous."

Bruce holds her hand "He can't get in, I promise. No one can get through those doors without my say so. I swear."

Harley nods, even though she doesn't like putting Bruce in danger, she hates the idea of leaving him again. 'What am I doing?' She thought.

The doorbell rings and Alfred goes to answer the door.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

Behind the door was an elderly man with a brown moustache, a huge glasses that doesn't fit his face. He is loosing a bit of his hair and is wearing an overcoat. "H-hi." He stutters "I a-am he-here to s-see Harleen Quinzel."

Harley comes to the front door, seeing this man "Dad?" She shrieked.

Harley, looking at the man, holds her hand over her mouth, tearing up. She then grabs her father and hugs in.

After a while Alfred lets Harley's Dad in the mansion. Bruce comes in to the Hallway and sees the man. "Hello. I'm Bruce Wayne."

The man shakes his hand "It is a pleasure Mr Wayne! I'm Stephan Quinzel, I'm Harley's father."

Bruce smiles "It is my pleasure to meet you Mr Quinzel."

Dick comes down the stairs seeing the man "Oh, hey, I'm Dick Grayson."

"It's nice to meet you Mr Grayson. I'm Stephan Quinzel. S-Sorry I dropped by like, er, like this but I heard that Harley has been s-staying here. I haven't heard from her since she applied for the job at Arkham."

Harley stutters "Its been a long year that I forgot to call."

Stephan look at Harley "F-for 10 years?" He asked.

Harley looks at the ground "I just got distracted." She lied.

Harley doesn't want to lie to her father. He was always looking after her since she was little. His unorthodox personality, his stuttering and his silly adventures, he doesn't want to hurt his feelings by saying she killed people and now trying to start a new life.

Stephan nods "I-it's okay sweetheart. I just g-got worried is all. I'm v-very happy that your with friends."

Bruce smiles "Well, I guess we should let you two catch up."

Stephan looks at Bruce "Y-you sure?"

Bruce nods "By all means."

Stephan smiles "Thank you Mr Wayne."

He looks at his watch "Yes I have e-enough time." He goes up to the window and looks out "Th-they haven't f-found me y-yet."

Everyone went silent. They all looking at Stephan who is looking at out the window.

Harley steps forward "W-who will find you Dad?" She asked.

Stephan looks at her "The pigeons."

There was silence. No one speaks at his statement.

Dick clears his throat and whispers "Well this is awkward."

Harley and Stephan are left alone in the living room.

Harley looks at her father "D-Dad, you sure you alright?"

Stephan rubs his hands and looks at her daughter "Never better!" Looks at her daughter "You look just like you mother. I-eh-I wish she was her to see how much you've grown."

Harley blushes at smiles "I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact Dad."

Her father smiles "D-Don't worry. I'm just happy your safe. So, you moved in with Mr Bruce-er-Wayne?"

Harley smiles "Yeah I'm his personal assistant."

Stephan tilts his head "So you decide n-not to be a psychiatrist?"

Harley shakes her head "No. I want to start a new life and Mr Wayne is offering me that."

Stephan smiles "Is that a smile?" He asked.

Harley covers her mouth "What?" She asked.

Steve points at her "Not just any smile."

Harley blushes "Dad shut up."

Steve chuckles "M-my baby girl is in love."

"Shut up!" She laughed, holding her hand, trying not to laugh.

At the Batcave, Bruce is on the computer, searching.

Dick is pacing "Did you hear what he said? He said pigeons are after him. He thinks flying birds are after him."

Alfred places two cups and pours tea in them "All my life I've seen stranger things. I've seen men flying in the sky. A man made out of clay AND a grown man dressed as a bat. My definition of strange is off the mark."

Bruce leans back "Stephan Archie Quinzel. A toy designer, who started suffering from paranoia two years ago. Thinking that pigeons are after him."

Dick looks at his medical records "You sure he be fine here?"

Alfred looks around "As long as we don't let any pigeons in the mansion, we will be fine."

After a few hours Harley and Stephan are seen laughing on the couch. Bruce comes through the living room smiling "Hello, Mr Quinzel, you want anything while your still here?"

Stephan looks at his watch and back at Bruce "I'm sorry I got to run. I-it's w-wo-wonderful to meet you Mr Wayne. And if you ever break my daughters heart. I will give you a h-huge lecture."

Bruce looks confused but shrugs it off "I understand Mr Quinzel." He said, smiling.

Stephan looks at his daughter "Please keep in contact for now on darling. I really did miss you."

Harley laughs "I will Dad."

She hugs Stephan and he leaves the mansion.

Harley closes the door behind her and look at Bruce "I'm so sorry about my Father. I never knew he be this protective."

Bruce smiles "It's fine. I understand. He is your father after all."

Harley smiles at looks into Bruce's eyes "But seriously. Thank you for letting him stay."

She hugs Bruce and after she lets go, she leaves the room and Bruce smiles. His smile fades and starts staring at the door. 'There's one thing that bothers me.' He thought, 'How did he know Harley is staying here.'

Outside the mansion, Stephan phone rang. He quickly answers "You listen here Pigeons! I will not let you hurt my daughter! You hear me? I will never let you hurt her!"

On the other side of the phone, is the Joker, in a black car staring at the mansion laughing "Oh, but you led me straight to her! Like breadcrumbs." He chuckles and mockingly speaks "Coo coo. Coo coo."

Stephan grits his teeth "I will get you you flying bastard! I'll get you!"

Joker hangs up and smiles "And they call me crazy." He then starts to laugh manically.

In Harley's room, she sees a photo of her and Stephan, on the boat, smiling.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **So what is the Joker doing with Harley's Dad? You have to wait and see**


	10. Chapter 10

**All properties belong to DC! This is a Fanfiction**

Harley is in her room looking at her photo. She smiles at her memory of how Stephan hired a boat for them to ride on for a few hours. She also Harley and her Dad played Pirates. She laughed at that memory. She was only 10 years old and loved playing Pirates with her Dad.

There was a knock on the door "Come in!" She shouts, not letting her eyes go on that picture.

Bruce enters and sees her looking at it.

"What you doing?" He asked, looking at the photo she's holding.

Harley giggles "I am just thinking on how much I loved that day. I also remember the day Dad lost that deposit on that boat after he crashed it but he doesn't care. He only cared about making me happy."

Bruce smiles "He seems like a good man." He said looking at her.

Harley puts her picture on the side of the bed and picks up another photo "This is a picture of my Mom."

She is blonde like Harley, just as beautiful. She also has caring sort of look about her as well. "She died when I was 7. She used to be my everything."

Bruce looks at the picture "What happened?" He asked.

Harley smiles "Died of breast cancer. She was everything that I ever wanted to be. My Dad-as you just found out-can be strange but my Mum? She was always caring. Every time Dad goes bananas she would go 'pull yourself together before you lose your pants!' It seems to confuse him but it snaps him back to reality."

Bruce chuckles a little "I would of loved to meet her."

Harley turns to him and smiled "I think she would of loved to meet you too."

The two gazed again. Bruce places his hand on her cheek and holds it. Bruce leans to her, each breath for the second and then… the two kissed.

Harley pulls away a little to look at his eyes. She can't stop looking at them and can't stop thinking if she saw them before.

She pulls him again and continued kissing.

Bruce hold her waist as the two lay on the bed, continue the kiss until… a knock.

Harley and Bruce look at the door. The two heavy breathed trying to catch their breaths, and Harley shouts "Come in!" While the two separate from each other.

Dick enters slowly "Sorry Harley. Can I speak to Bruce for a minute?"

Harley smiles "Sure! See you later Bruce."

Bruce slowly gets up and walks out the door. He turns to Dick "What is it?"

Dick looks around and whispers "I checked Stephan Quinzel phone calls, he has been in contact with an unknown number for 2 days."

Dick hands Bruce the paper showing the unknown number that rang Stephan 10 times in 2 days "You think it's the Joker?"

Dick nods "I think so. He wants to find Harley and who else can find Harley better than her old man?"

Bruce shakes his head "How did he know she be here though?"

Dick shrugs "Maybe it's News Papers or the News? It's everywhere, saying to everyone that Harley is your girlfriend so he must of got it from her."

Bruce shakes his head, still unsure of the answer "I don't think so… you said it yourself its all over the papers, the Joker don't need Harley's Dad to find her. I think there's another reason he's here."

Dick looks down thinking "There must be something here to give us a clue."

Bruce places his hand on Dick shoulder "You did well Dick. Now go get some rest."

Dick nods "Okay Bruce." He leaves but quickly turns round "How was it?"

Bruce looks at Dick confused "How was what?"

Dick laughs "You got lipstick on your lips!"

Bruce quickly rubs the lipstick off, embarrassed.

The Joker is outside his car pouring petrol on the vehicle, giggling.

"So Harley wants to be good? Wants to stop being friends with me? Ha! I will show her that her that she belongs to me. I will show her that this idea of happiness…" he throws the tank to the side and picks up his matches "can be burned in the blink of an eye."

He drops the match and the flame catches the car on fire. The metal rusting away and the paint is fading. Soon the whole car explodes.

The Joker looks at the car and has a thought "I think I might of left a kid in the boot…"

The Joker shrugs and leaves the scene.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS IS A FANFIC! All properties belong to DC**

Back at Brooklyn, Stephan is home after a few days of meeting his daughter. After the phone calls, it made him worried about Harley safety, but he is glad to know that she is safe. Stephan absolutely misses his daughter, he can tell she went through a lot. He hopes to see Harley again some day, get to know her again and find out why she was gone for so long. Stephan is looking at Harley's childhood photos. He sees one with him his wife and Harley on the swing when she was 7.

Flashback

Stephan is tying the first rope on a tree. He then observes the length ofthe second rope and comparing it to the first. His wife turns up with coffee in her hand, observing her husband handy work.

"Oh, h-hey Sarah. I'm nearly done with the swing." He said tying the second rope, happy about the lengh.

Sarah takes a sip of her coffee "It looks good darling. Need any help."

Stephan smiles "no need, just need to design the seat and the swing will be…" he rocks backwards and forwards "swingy."

Harley runs out of the house and grabs Sarah by the leg "Mommy! Daddy! Is the swing ready."

Sarah kneels down "It will be ready soon. You know what your fathers like, can't concentrate on one thing."

Stephan looks around chuckling "L-last time I checked is there is only one m-me."

Sarah looks up thinking "Two Stephane's? I like the sound of that."

Harley looks at Sarah confused "I've got two Daddies?"

Sarah strokes Harley's hair "Sadly no sweetheart."

Stephan looks at Harley and Sarah, picturing how perfect his life is. He couldn't imagine a life without them. His life is just perfect.

After an hour, Stephan finally places the seat and tied it on the rope, creating a swing. Harley runs out seeing the swing "Wow! Daddy finally did it!" She runs to Stephan and hugs him "Thanks Daddy. I love you."

Stephan smiles "I love you too. You know your special right?"

Harley smiles "I know Daddy."

Stephan strokes the back of her head "Alright. Off y-you g-guh-go."

Harley lets go off Stephan and runs to play on the swing. Sarah comes out seeing the swing and Harley playing on it. "Well Mr. Quinzel. You finally did it."

Stephan shrugs "I-Its part of my job really. I-I n-nearly finished designing the train set, be ready this July so we might get enough m-money for a f-fa-fam…"

"…ily." Said Sarah as she chuckled.

Stephan nodded "Yeah family. I think we should have a family vacation. W-what do you think?"

Sarah looks at him, smiling "Anywhere you and Harley go. I will always be with you."

Flashback

2 weeks later, Sarah and Stephan are at the hospital, where a Doctor comes in with his notes, looking down "I'm afraid we have bad news Mrs. Quinzel. I'm afraid the cancer has deteriorated, if we caught it sooner we could of removed it but…"

Sarah looks at him confused "Wait, what you saying?"

The Dr. looks at her, showing sympathy "I'm saying you have 2 months left, at least. I'm very sorry."

Sarah looks at Stephan, speechless. Sarah, now tearing hugs her husband as he confronts her.

Stephan holds her tightly thinking 'I can't lose her. Please God! I can't lose her.'

Flashback

2 months later, a funeral. Stephan's worst nightmare. There is a priest, standing next to the coffin "Sarah Margaret Quinzel. A beautiful woman, who loved her husband and daughter, till the better end. She loved her friends, her life. But most importantly she was loved by everyone else."

Stephan is holding her photograph of him and Sarah when they first met. He held it tightly like he was hoping that the picture will stay and won't run away from him.

Harley is sitting next to him, holding his hand smiling "It'll be okay Daddy."

Stephan smiles at her, he can Sarah hair colour, her smile but most importantly, her eyes. 'I promise, to protect you no matter what.'

End flashback.

Stephan, crying at the photograph he is holding, places it down. 'My little girl. All grown up.' He thought. He missed her so much.

He picks up another photograph of her graduating to Gotham University. He smiles at the photograph.

Flashback

Harley meets her father after the graduation speech. She runs up to him and hugs.

"What you doing her Dad? You didn't have to come a long way."

Stephan laughs "And miss my daughters graduation. I-if I m-miss that then I be a f-fool."

Harley taps Stephan on the arm "Don't be stupid Dad. Your the best!"

Stephan chuckles "So what now? Going to continue your dream of being a child psychologist?"

Harley tilts her head thinking "I'm not sure at the moment. I want to go to Arkham Asylum to explore more on super-criminals and how their mind works. hopin' that it might improve my experience."

Stephan looks at her surprised "You sure? You know th-those nut jobs are crazy r-right?"

Harley places her hand on his shoulder "Dad. Don't worry. Everything is under control. I promise."

Flashback ends

Stephan smiles at the photograph. 'I'm so proud of her.' He thought.

He places the photographs down and looks around. His paranoia is getting worst and worst by the second. He wants to get better but he keeps thinking a pigeon is in his room somewhere. To calm himself down he leaves the room to the kitchen. He takes a glass of water then the doorbell rings.

He spins round 'Be reasonable Stephan. Pigeons can't ring doorbells.'

He slowly walks to the door, slowly reaches the door handle and pulls the door open.

"Hey Mr. Quinzel!" Said the Joker smiling "We got business to attend to."

He points the gun at him "Your daughter will be joining us soon."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Chapter 12

**all properties belong to DC! This is a fanfic**

In brooklyn, the Joker drags Stephan out his house at gun point. The Joker breathes in the air and smiles at the sky.

The madman turns to Stephan with a big grin on his face "You and I are going on a little drive. So, where's your car fruit loops?"

Stephan looks at the Joker "You didn't bring a car?"

The Joker jumps up "I did have, but I blew it up. A young boy kept crying in my trunk." Joker then pokes the gun to Stephan's temple "Now… I ask again."

Back at the Mansion, Bruce finds Harley making dinner with Alfred. Bruce smiles at the two. Bruce is picturing what his life would be like. How Harley would fits in with the life that he leads. Would she be okay of the paparazzi? Would she be okay with him not being around at nights? Most importantly, will she be alright in knowing that the man she cares for, is the man that she promised to change?

Bruce coughs to get the two's attention. Harley turns to Bruce and gives him the widest smile.

"Oh, hey Bruce. What's up?" Asked Harley.

Alfred eyes widened "Ah! Master Bruce, we're just making dinner. Harley, is a merveilleuse cuisine."

Harley turns to Bruce and giggles "Je vous remercie."

Alfred nods "Bienvenue madame. Tu fais un excellent travail avec le riz."

Harley lifts her nose, tilts forward to Alfred and raises her brow "What?"

Bruce chuckles and walks up the two "He said 'you're doing a good job on the rice.' And by the smell of it, I say it's more than good."

Harley brushes, biting her lower lip "Thanks Bruce."

Alfred, turns back to the dinner they are cooking.

"Can we have some time alone please Alfred?" Asked Bruce, tilting his head to the door.

Alfred looks at the two and smiles "If my kitchen sets on fire because you two were canoodling in here, I be very cross."

Alfred leaves, making Bruce and Harley laugh.

"Canoodling?" Asked Harley.

Bruce shrugs "He's British, it's the only explanation."

The two chuckled. Bruce looks at her and smiles 'Has she always been this beautiful?' He thought.

Harley keeps looking at Bruce's eyes, she knows she seen them somewhere and it pisses her off that she can't place them.

Bruce looks to his shoes "Hey, eh. There's something I want to ask you… I'm opening a new event this Saturday Night and I was hoping you like join me?"

Harley tilts her hails "Of course I can! I'm your personal assistant remember?"

"Not as my personal assistant. I mean as my date."

Harley smile faded. She looks at him, shocked at his question 'Why me?' She thought. Harley remembers the kiss the two shared, it made her heart flutter, making her feel special. But it also scares her.

Bruce looks across the room then back at Harley "Hello?" He asked, chuckling.

Harley snaps back into reality "Oh, hi!"

Bruce smiles "You want to come with me?"

Harley starts twiddling her thumb and smiles, she doesn't want to Bruce to hurt her and more importantly, she doesn't want her to hurt him.

"I-I'm not sure. I mean you know my past, I don't want people saying shit about me and ruin your life. Plus I'm your personal assistant."

Bruce holds her hands gently "I don't care about any of that. I only care about now. And right now I want you with me. We don't have to worry about the future just yet, lets just see what happens first. One slow step at the time."

Harley tilts her head confused "And the first slow step is a 'Special Event' where people will take pictures of a handsome billionaire and a former sociopath?"

Bruce smirks "I know, but I don't care about them. All that matters is what I think and I think you've changed. And I want you there with me."

"You think I have?" She asked.

Bruce nods, smiling.

Harley, widens her smile "I have nothing to wear."

Bruce shrugs "Remember Alfred pretty good with outfits. Knows everyone's size by looking, I'm sure he can help you out."

The blond smirks at the billionaire "Well then, Mr Wayne. You've got yourself a date."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter 13

**ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO DC! This is a fanfic**

A couple of days later, in the hall of Wayne Manor, Bruce is wearing his tux, having Alfred tying up his bow tie. Alfred picked out a silk black design matching the silk suit.

Harley comes down wearing a black long dress that goes around the neck with black high heals. Harley has her hair in a tendril twist.

Bruce looks up and smiles at the woman, he couldn't take her eyes off her even if he tried.

"Wow." He says.

Harley laughs "Don't ya think I over did it a bit too much?"

"You look beautiful." He said blatantly.

Harley looks at Bruce in the eyes and blushes. "Thank you." She said.

Dick comes out from the kitchen smiling "Ah! There you are." He looks at Harley and smiles "Wow." He said.

Alfred quickly finishes Bruce's bow tie and grabs Dick by the arm, dragging him out "Come on you." He said.

"I was just saying hello." He protested.

"And I'm a Kryptonian." Alfred said dryly as he pulls Dick in the living room.

Harley chuckles and looks at Bruce "You look wonderful. Very James Bond."

Bruce plays with the collar "I don't think James Bond has is collar on this tightly." He said, smiling at Harley.

Alfred walks back in the hall, and turns to the two "I will bring the limo." He said as he walks out to the front door.

The three got in the limo and they drive to the party. It took them an hour to reach their destination where they see a huge Castle.

"What is this place?" Asked Harley, eyes widened at the building.

Bruce looks out the window and smiles "That building used to be a hospital. It belong to my Father before he died. I kept the building as a remembrance but now I am thinking on reopening it. A place for children with traumatic experiences or have any types of difficulties. A place where children can be safe. And this place needs a new head to run this place."

Harley turns to Bruce and smiles "Who you think on hiring?" She asked.

Bruce doesn't say a word. He just stares at her waiting for her to find the answers herself. Harley, realising his silence turns to him, in shock.

"Me?" She asked.

Bruce nods.

"But why? I-I-I'm a former super criminal…"

"A former super criminal who started a new life. The people will see it just the way I do. I want people to know that I trust you."

Harley looks back up to the building "B-b-but I'm not ready for something like this."

Bruce smiles "Yes you are Harley. You said to me that your dream job is to be a child psychologist and this can be your chance to achieving that dream."

Harley is tearing up "You think I'm ready?"

Bruce takes Harley's hand and smiles "For a long time now I was damaged. The day my parents died I died too and I keep acting like I was alive. I act like everyone, I talk like everyone but everything they saw was an echo. I was living in the dark for my whole life and been living through that day every single moment that I close my eyes. Now that you came into my life I see a future. A future that I can be like everyone else instead of acting like I am. You are more than just ready."

Harley starts to burst into tears of happiness, she couldn't believe it. She finally found happiness. She finally kept her promise to Batman. But most importantly she has a man that believes in her.

Harley is full of emotions that she grabs Bruce and kisses him on the lips, the passion between the two exploded on that car. Bruce holds her cheek as Harley strokes the back of His hair. Alfred seeing this behind his rear-view mirror, smiles at the two.

'He finally found love.' Alfred thought, happy that the young boy that he saw grew up turned into a man that isn't on a self destruct path.

The two pulled away, gasping for breath with Harley whispering "Thank you Mr Wayne."

Bruce smiles "You're welcome."

The two are soon blinded as reporters start flashing their cameras at them, shooting at every single details of them.

"You think they saw us?" Asked Harley, trying to be innocent.

Bruce shrugs "Most likely." He said.

The two start giggling as the cameras soon crowded the limo.

 **To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a fanfic! All properties belong to DC**

At the main hall of the Hospital, Bruce and Harley both walk in, where they see loads of guests and reporters staring and taking pictures of the two. Harley smiles and waves at them while Bruce is seen smiling as he leads Harley to a table near them.

The hall is massive, where there is loads of tables and candles across the room, filling up the space. There is a bar near the left entrance of the room and a stage in front. The stage has a banner saying 'OPENING DAY'.

The two finally reach to their table and sit on their seats.

Bruce puts his hand up to the guest to grab their attention "Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming. As you can see, my date and I are very glad to have all of you you are here tonight…"

Harley notice loads of people whispering and commenting about her. She felt her confidence lowering at each comment that she heard 'What am she doing here? This is crazy. I can't believe that Bruce brought her here! She does not deserve to be here.'

"…This is a great opportunity for us. To start on this new chapter in our lives. My father loved this hospital very much, and he loved all his patience and his employees. The day he died I have closed this hospital out of rage, but now I can finally see a new start for this place. I want to honour my father properly, so I have officially decided to finally open this hospital for children of Gotham. The children that went through hell and the children that need our help. A place that our children can be safe. To start this new chapter I would like to introduce everyone to our new administrator of the hospital, Dr. Harleen Quinzel."

Everyone gasp in disbelief and and the reporters take more pictures of Harley.

One of the guest shouts "Are you insane Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce eyes shot at the guest that shouted as another one calls "She is a criminal. She shouldn't be allowed to be here."

Harley looks at everyone, surprised about their outburst. Though how can she be surprised? After the lives that she has taken and the damage she done to the city, who can blame them.

Bruce slams his fist on the table, making everyone in the room quiet. It frightened Harley most and she looks up at Bruce in disbelief.

"I get it! I really do! But she's changed. I can see it. I was right we're you were but once I let her in my house. Once I let her in my heart I know she has changed. She ran away when Vicky Vale was kidnapped because she wanted to save her from the Joker. She wanted to be better and I can't see no reason for her to take this job."

Everyone in the room listens to his outburst while Harley looks at his eyes, his eyes full of rage and fire. The more she sees, the more she realises.

"She wanted to take care of the children of Gotham and I want to achieve that dream, if none of you can see that then I want you all to leave right now! If not then please remain seated and keep your opinions to yourself."

Harley listens to his voice. Harley widens her eyes, recognising the voice that Bruce is making.

Bruce sits back down as he looks at everyone "I thank you all for listening."

Harley couldn't keep her eyes of him 'It can't be…' she thought.

Bruce looks around and notices everyone silence and their stares, he calms himself down and then looks at Harley, who couldn't take her eyes of him either.

"I'm sorry for my outburst." He said trying to smile at her.

"You can't be." Harley whispers quietly but enough for Bruce to hear.

Bruce looks at her confused "What?" He asks.

"How can you be him?" She said as she holds her mouth, trying to stop herself from blurring out to everyone in the room.

Bruce looks at Harley in the eyes, catching on she is trying to say "Oh, no." He whispers.

Then there is a huge explosion on stage, where rubble and ash flying everywhere, as people on the stage flies off it. The Joker walks out from the rubble and smoke, smiling "Ladies and gentlemen! I believe my invitation is missing, hope you don't mind me crashing in!"

A woman in the audience screamed but the Joker pulls out a gun and shoots her in the eye "Now that's just rude."

He jumps off the stage, smiling "Now now everyone calm down. I'm actually here to see one of your guests tonight. A woman named 'Harley Quinn."

Everyone remains silent as the Joker looks at the people in disappointment "Seriously? Wow how boring. Fine then, Harley Quinn if you don't come out right now…" he opens up his purple coat, revealing a detonator "I will blow up this place into kingdom come."

Harley sees the situation in shock of what is happening 'Oh no, he found me.'

Bruce holds her hand "don't worry. He's bluffing." He insures her.

Harley shakes her head "No. no he's not."

She stands up putting her hand up "I'm here. I'm here and I will come with you if you let these people go."

Everyone gasp in disbelief. How can she be saving them when she was the one that tried to kill nearly everyone in Gotham all those years ago.

Joker smiles at her jumping "Oh, finally! I've been looking for you for years. I was getting really lonely without you."

"That's the deal Joker. You can have me and all these people will be left alone." She demanded.

Bruce stands up holding her hand "You can't."

Harley looks at Bruce in the eyes and smiles "Don't worry, I know you will stop him."

She pulls her hand away "Yes or no Joker? You let them go?"

The Joker tilts his head and frowns "I promise, these 'people' will be left alone."

Harley nods and walks to the Joker slowly. As she finally reaches to the Joker as he embraces her with a hug.

"I've missed you." He whispers in her ear. His breath gives Harley shivers down her spine and the way she holds her makes her feel colder by the second.

He lets go of Harley and she walks with him to a huge whole on stage.

The Joker stops in his tracks and turns to Bruce with a huge grin "How's the leg Mr Wayne?"

Bruce's eyes widened in disbelief as the Joker walks out of the hospital with Harley, laughing manically as he finally got what belongs to him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a fanfic! All properties belong to DC**

In the Batcave, Bruce storms in with rage and fire while Dick and Alfred followed behind him.

"He knows who I am! The Joker knows." Shouted Bruce as he takes off his bow tie and throws it to the ground.

Dick puts his hands in his pockets "I'm not surprised. The Joker's not stupid, he's probably more of a genius than anyone in Arkham."

Bruce turns to Alfred and Dick "Which is why he's dangerous. How the hell can he know?"

Alfred raises his hand to calm Bruce down "Nows not the time Master Bruce. Right now we need to find Miss Harley before it's too late."

Bruce nods "Your right Alfred. Think, where would Joker go?"

Dick shrugs "He could be anywhere. He could of taken her back to the museum?"

Bruce turns around like he is trying to find answers behind him "No that's too random. You haven't seen how he was with her. He wants Harley all for himself."

Alfred raises his eyebrow "Arkham?"

Bruce goes to the Batcomputer "No that's too far back. He wants to go where she can be emotionally attached. He wants to go where it all started for her."

He opens up a map that's located at the scrapyard. Dick eyes widened

"Seriously?" He asked.

Bruce's eyes looks at it "The day Harley Quinn was born."

He leaves the computer to his Batsuit as Dick follows.

"I'm coming with you." Said Dick, trying to help his mentor.

"No." Bruce said.

"You can't go alone, your leg is not healed yet!"

Bruce turns to Dick "you don't understand. I need to go alone."

Dick raises his arms "Why?" He asked "Why do you need to go? You don't know what's going to happen if you get there."

"Because I have to!" He shouts "If Barbara was there in her situation, what would you do?"

The young man chuckles "You being serious? You would be your usual control freak and do things yourself, instead of letting me help you because you think I'll be too emotionally involved. Just like what you are right now."

Bruce glares at Dick "I'm not being emotional. I'm focused. More focused than I have been for a long time. You just watch me."

Bruce turns to his suit and puts it on. As the Dark Knight leaves he turns to Dick and Alfred "Alfred, get Commissioner Gordon on the line. Tell him the location. Dick, you be my eyes and ears. I need you to be on the computer and help me find any facts about that day. I've might of missed something."

Dick nods without saying a word, while Alfred turns picks up a ear piece and places it in his ear.

At the scrapyard. Harley wakes up in a dirty, scattered mattress, while the Joker is on a broken chair holding a lead of a naked man with a collar round his neck.

"Dad!" She shouted.

Stephan looks up, whose face is covered in blood and dirt "H-H-Harley?"

The Joker giggles "The family is all here! I love family reunions."

"You bastard!" Harley shouted as she gets up.

The Joker raises his hand "Nu-uh. One move and…" he then picks a pistol out of his pocket and points it at Stephan "…Bye bye Daddy dearest."

Harley steps back, watching in horror "Why you doin' this? Why can't you leave me alone?"

The Joker smiles "Because I love you." He said, no sound of laughter or mockery.

"Funny way of showin' it." Spat Harley, looking at the man with pure hatred.

The Joker shrugged "Harley. 3 years ago, the day I've lost you was the worst day of my life. I then realised on how much you mean to me. I can't cope without you, I need you in my life."

Harley laughs "Bullshit!"

Joker smiles "No seriously! I gave you everything. I gave you your Daddy back by telling him that 'me and my fellow pigeons will eat the flesh of your daughter' speech and he ran straight for you. Just to protect you."

Stephan looks round "That was you?" He stutters.

Joker shrugs "Your father and his stupid phobia was too easy to manipulate. Between you and me, I think Scarecrow will be very proud."

Harley steps back, eyes fixing on her Dad "Why? Why kill those people? Just so you can mess with my head?"

Joker jumps up "Yep! Thought it was my way on texting."

"Your sick!"

"AND SO ARE YOU!" The Joker spat back. "I've told your father everything about you. How you killed Jessica Hope. How you helped me turned people in Gotham crazy! How you stamped on anyone that came in our way."

Harley's eyes tears up as she looks at her father, who stares back at her, with tears in his eyes.

"Dad… I-I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Stephan smiles "It's fine sweetheart. Everything will be okay."

The Joker roles his eyes "Yeah yeah. Blah blah, anyway me and your Daddy had a Father-In law and Son-In law bonding. After I've killed a whole family and raped a few people, your Dad kept telling me all your special moments. He told me that he loves you so much and that how much you look like your Mother." He bends down with a huge grin "It's a shame that I had to tell him that his 'precious' girl is really a huge monster like me!"

"SHUT UP!" She shouted, making the Joker laugh "JUST SHUT UP YOU DELUDED BASTARD!"

Joker smiles "Now that's the screams I've been dreaming about. Harley Quinn is still in there. She is scratching on the surface and she wants to get out."

Harley kneels down "Please stop. Just let my Daddy go…" she whimpers.

"Well. If you so wish." The Joker pulls the trigger, shooting Harley's Dad by the chest.

Harley looks up, seeing the blood splattering out from Stephan's chest, as the Joker laughs "Just like that! Your perfect little world is gone like smoke."

Soon the Joker's gun flies away when a Batarang hits the Jokers wrist.

The Joker holds his wrist and looks up to find Batman in the distance.

"Ahh! If it isn't Mr Wayne." He turns to Harley "Seriously how can people be so stupid? Who else can afford all those toys?"

Batman then use his Batgrapple and glides to Harley, who is on the floor.

"You have nowhere to run Joker. It's over." Shouted Batman.

The Joker smiles at Batman's right leg "I really doubt you can catch me." He giggled as he runs off.

Harley goes to the gun that the Joker was holding and shoots the Joker by the leg, making him fall to the ground.

"Agh!" The Joker shouts "Seriously? Can't you take a joke?"

Harley's eyes fixes on the Joker, full of rage and hatred "You shot my father. You killed all those people. You killed me all those years ago."

Harley's hand is shaking, as she stills holding it, ready to kill the Joker, but Batman holds her shoulder.

"You don't need to do this." He whispered.

"He's taken everything." She said, as her throat tightens.

"If you pull the trigger, he has officially taken everything. You don't need him." The Dark Knight said.

Harley lowers her gun while Batman grabs it off her. Harley falls to the ground and holds her Dads hand.

The Joker struggles to get up and runs off from the distance. Batman, step forward but stops himself and sees Harley, making sure she is okay.

"I'll be fine. Just get that creep." She said.

Batman nods and runs to get the Joker.

Stephan, still conscious, gasps, grabbing Harley's attention.

"Daddy!" She shouted, still holding her fathers hand.

Stephan smiles "I-I'm proud of y-you." He said, trying speak as much as possible.

The sound of sirens are coming from the distance.

"No. Dad please. Just stay with me. The Police will be here soon. And the ambulance. Everything will be here. Just stay with me, everythin' going to be fine!" Harley said, as tears rolling down her cheek.

"You didn't do it. He didn't turned you into a monster like he said he did. Your still my little girl. I'm so p-p-proud of you."

"Please Daddy." She croaked as more tears coming across the cheek.

"Y-you still look just as beautiful as your mother." He said "I-I love-" he stops, as Stephan's last breath goes, where his eyes still fixated onto Harley's while his hand slowly drops out of her grip.

"Daddy?" Harley whispers as she holds his lifeless body in her arms.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	16. Chapter 16

**All properties belong to DC**

The Joker escaped out of the scrap yard, the Joker finds himself near a cliff, full of rocks, where below is a ground of sand. The Joker looks below, while holding his wounded leg, trying to find an escape plan but can't find anything. Batman finally reaches to him, holding his right leg, in pain.

The Joker turns around to find Batman behind him, while holding his own wound.

"How funny. Us! Both wounded animals about to fight to the death." Chuckled the Joker, laughing at the funny side of the situation.

The Batman just stared at the Joker, not saying a word. The Joker pulls out a knife and smiles "What do you say? Or…" he throws the knife off the cliff "Shall we fight like gentlemen?"

The Joker throws a punch to Batman face, as he falls back. The Dark Knight tries to stand while in pain from the wound. Joker slowly walks to the Batman and kicks in in the right leg. The Dark Knight grabs hold his leg in agony 'My wound, he opened the stitching.' He thought. The Joker grabs Batman by the neck.

"Still not healed yet Brucie?" The Joker mocked.

Batman growls "I'll make sure you regret that Joker."

The Joker laughs "Haha! You serious Bruce? You know what's gonna happen if you win? I'll be Locked up. I be back in Arkham, but I will break free as I always do. I will break out and I will find Harley again. I will find her and break her again, you just watch."

Batman's eyes locked on the the Joker "You talk to much."

Batman grabs the Joker's leg and uses his thumb digging into the clown's wound. The Joker screams in pain and pulls backwards. Batman stands up grabs the Joker by the neck and lifting him up in the air.

"It's over Joker." The Dark Knight yelled.

Joker smiles "Oh is it?" He mocked. The Joker kicks that Batman's wound again making him drop the Joker. The impact of his landing hurt the Joker's wound, making him fall backwards off the cliff. He fell down to the the ground. The Joker lies motionlessly. The Joker is smiling but not breathing. It was official in that moment that the Joker is deceased. The Batman looks at the body, finally that this nightmare is over.

Back at the scrapyard. Harley is still holding her father in her arms, refusing to let go like she is trying to hold on to him as much as possible. Commissioner Gordon and Detective Dent enter the scene with their fellow GCPD running to the scene. So much blood and trauma in one scene.

Commissioner Gordon slowly walks to Harley "Miss Quinzel?"

Harley looks up seeing Gordon "Commissioner?"

Gordon kneels down to Harley "I'm afraid you have to come with me now. Is that okay? We can get the paramedics to get your father."

Harley holds her father closely "Okay." She whispered. She lets go of her Dad and kisses her fathers forehead and whispers "I'm sorry."

Harley slowly walks away to Gordon while He takes his coat off and wraps it around Harley for comfort.

The blonde smiles slightly at the Commissioner "I never get to say I'm sorry about all the things I've done to you."

Gordon smiles at her "Don't be. What matters is that your safe."

The commissioner and Harley both leave the scene, while Detective Bullock lights up his cigarette and watches the scene "What a mess." He said.

Back at Wayne Manor, Dick watches TV and Alfred comes in with a cup of coffee.

"There you go Master Dick. A cup of coffee for you."

Dick smiles and nods at Alfred, not saying a word to him.

"Don't take it personal with Master Bruce. You know as well as I that love can mess with anyone's mind." He said sympathetically.

Dick smiles "I know." He whispers, taking Alfred's words to heart.

The young man takes a sip of the coffee, while Bruce slowly walks in with crutches looking at the two.

Dick and Alfred looked up and see Bruce, standing there.

"Did you find her?" Asked Dick.

Bruce nods "But with great cost."

 **To Be Continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**THIS IS A FANFIC! All properties belong to DC**

Back at Brooklyn, week later since the Scrapyard. Harley is at her fathers house, wearing a black dress, looking all the photos in the house. Harley reminiscing everything from her childhood. Stephan sitting on his desk designing more toys while her Mom be in the kitchen making dinner for them. Harley would be in the living room, colouring in her book or playing with her toys. Harley's favourite memory of all was the time when her Dad build a swing for her as it was the last memory of the three of them together.

A doorbell rings at the front door, Harley goes to answer, finding Bruce, Alfred and Dick wearing a suit in front.

"What you doin' here?" She asks quietly.

Bruce looks at the house and smiles "To say goodbye to Stephan."

Harley nods and brings the three of them inside. All three of them looked around the room while Harley goes to the couch.

"I haven't been here for 12 years. Everything's the same, yet…"

Harley picks up a frame of her and Stephan on the table. Alfred sits next to her and takes her hand.

"Everything will be okay Miss Harley. I promise you it will be."

Harley looks at the Alfred, smiling at him "Thanks Al. I appreciate it."

Bruce looks into Harley's eyes. It looks exactly the same that he has when his parents died.

Time has past and Alfred takes Harley, Bruce and Dick to the church, for Stephan's funeral.

At the funeral, Harley sits front, near the cofffin. Next to her is Bruce holding her hand as she holds on tightly, like she is trying to make sure he doesn't go away.

The Priest looks at the people in front of him "Stephan Quinzel. A man who loved his wife and his child more than anything in the world. He loved his job and his love brought joy to children. He is not a man with words but a man who has a lot to say."

Harley looks at the coffin, memorising on what happened to her with her Mother's when she was 7. Now, in the present, at her father's funeral. Bruce, still holding her hand, looks at the blonde.

"It'll be okay Harley." He said.

Harley smiles at Bruce, remembering that she said exactly the same thing to her father. Everything is being repeated, exactly the same time.

Harley looks at the man and pictured her life with him. How Harley would be like knowing that the man she cared for is Batman?

Priest points at Bruce "I would like to thank Mr Wayne, who took care of the expensive of the funeral and I believe that Harley has some last words to her Father."

Harley nods and slowly gets up and walks to the coffin. She looks at the coffin and turns to the people in the church.

She takes a deep breath "My Dad. My Dad saw everything like it was special. He took care of me, when my Mum died and I can't think of a better father than him. I haven't spoken to him in years and all I want to do is to get to know him again. Sit in that house drinking coffee and tell him how much I loved him."

Everyone watches Harley as she looks at the coffin again. Eyes tearing at the sight of Stephan's picture on top of the coffin.

"I had a dream once. I wanted to help children like he did but without his toys design. I'm not as talented like he was but I'm always a good listener. I guess that's where I get it from listening. He always listens to everyone. He listens to me all the time even when I am talking nothing but rubbish. That's what makes him a good man. And I am gonna miss him so much. I think everyone here will miss him. Knowing everyone here who got a chance to meet him knows how caring he is. And I think that what makes him special."

Harley tears flows down her cheek as she walks back to her seat. Bruce stands up and embraces Harley as she holds on tightly to his coat.

Some times past. After the funeral, Harley is looking at Stephan's grave outside the church. 'Stephan James Quinzel 1963-2017 loving father and devoted husband'. Bruce walks up to her as she looks at his grave.

"Stephan was a good man." Bruce said as he puts his hands in his pocket.

Harley smiles "The best."

Bruce looks at her. He has been exactly where she is. Knows the grief that he felt. The grief that haunts Bruce every single day.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save him." He said looking back at the gravestone.

Harley smiles at Bruce "Don't be. Thank you for saving me from killin' the Joker. It's not what my Dad would of wanted."

Bruce looks at her and smiles "No he wouldn't. He would of wanted for you to stand on your own two feet and make your own choice. Like we all do. We both smile at everyone and pretend that we are alright…"

"…But in the inside we are echoes." She said, understanding exactly what Bruce's talking about.

Bruce nods. It is official, Harley is where Bruce was.

"But we keep fighting to do what's right. And I think that's what your Father wants you to do right now."

Harley looks back at Bruce uncertain of her own future "What we gonna do now?" She asks.

Bruce looks up in the sky, like he is trying to find the right words up there, but finds nothing useful to say.

Harley stares at the man in front of her. The hero who she tried to kill for 10 years and the man she got to know for some time. Harley tries to picture the life with him but all she can picture is the pain that she caused him. It breaks her heart and all she wants to do is hold him and tell him how sorry she is.

Harley slowly kisses Bruce in the cheeks and pulls away from him "Bye, Mr Wayne."

Harley walks away from the man as he watches her leave her fathers gravestone.

Harley tear flows down her cheek as she holds on to her chest.

'I think… I think I'm falling for him.' She thought to herself.

Bruce, watches her leave stands by Stephan's grave. Dick walks next to him, hands in his pockets.

"You're not going after her?" Dick asks.

Bruce walks away, in the opposite direction to Harley "I've done enough…" he whispers.

Bruce feels the regret. 'It's all my fault. I shouldn't of let her go.' He thought.

Back at Gotham, Harley is in her apartment, looking in the mirror in her bathroom. Harley whiles the makeup off her face and looks in the mirror.

Harley looks at her reflection, looking into her eyes. Harley Quinn, psychotic sociopath to Harleen Quinzel, who can't do the right thing.

Harley looks away, can't look at herself for another second and goes out of the bathroom to her living room. Harley sees loads of files on her table with the letter 'W' in front of it. Harley opens it and notices all the applications of Doctors and Receptionists for the new children's hospital. Harley, looking at he names, questions herself more and more.

'Am I really capable for this job? My life causes nothing but trouble. Everywhere I go, people died.' She thought.

Harley remembers Jessica Hope. Jessica's family. The people that she hurt. Her father's death. Bruce…

Then it hit Harley, the memory of what Bruce said to her in the car. Saying that Harley is more than ready. She thinks of the promise that she made the Bruce and Jessica. The promise that she will do better. Everything that has happened has led her this moment. Harley can runaway from what she is or show everyone who she can be.

Harley takes a deep breath and picks up a pen "Its time to go to work…"

At the GCPD morgue, Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock and Doctor Amber Wheeler, are standing around a body under the sheet.

"You sure it's him Dr. Wheeler?" Asked Gordon, looking down at the sheet.

Dr. Wheeler, a Native American, with glasses, looks at the body "I'm afraid so Detective. We found him at the Beach just over the scrapyard."

Bullock, lifts the sheet off the deceased, revealing to be the Joker. The body is still grinning, like the Joker is still laughing, even though the Joker is dead.

Bullock looks at the body "Even in death. The freak still gives me the creeps."

Bullock places the sheet over the Joker again and looks at Gordon.

"I guess that's the end of that nightmare. Good riddance I say." Bullock said as he crosses his arms, showing no emotion of sympathy or respect.

Jim turns around, walking away "The nightmares never over Detective. It's always the beginning."

 **To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO DC! This is a fanfic!**

Week later Harley wakes up in her apartment, happy and restful after a whole week of searching for the best Doctors and Receptionist. She had it hard finding them as most of the candidates were either bad social skills or just doing the job for money. Harley wants people who loves the job and does it because they want to help people just like Harley does. Harley gets up from out of her bed and gets dressed for work. Harley wears a shirt and trousers with a blazer, after all she does want to look professional.

Because today is the day that the new Hospital has officially open.

Harley gets in her car that she brought yesterday. A 2006 convertible red Mini Cooper. Harley breathes in the new smell and starts the engine, the start of a new day.

Harley finally reaches to the Hospital and sees a sign on top of the entrance called Wayne-Quinzel Hospital, dedicated to Thomas and Martha Wayne + Stephan and Sarah Quinzel.

Harley parks her car and locks it. The blonde then walks in and sees children and parents that are looking around the hospital, amazed at the building. The main hall is huge and yet warming. Colourful with different patterns on the wall. Some are yellow stars and different coloured hand prints on the walls where the adults and children painted on.

Harley looks at the children, parents and her employees. Harley looks at the children who are showing the biggest smiles ever. Harley's heart warmed up to see the children as her dreams has officially came true.

It is finally here, her promise she made and her dreams. She had it all right in front of her. Why does she feel like there's something missing?

Harley shakes that feeling out of her head and looks at her audience in the room "Okay everyone! Welcome to Wayne-Quinzel Hospital. As you can see you are all safe here. We want you to feel home here and any time you need to talk, we are all here to listen, no matter what. I promise you I will do anything in my power to bring you all back up. I want to thank the parents for trusting me, my staff and most of all this hospital. I promise you all that I will not let you down." The children and her staff all clap and applauded on Harley speech.

Harley then turns around from the crowd, heading to her office where she then felt a little tug on her coat. She turns around and finds a little girl age 5 pulling for her attention.

"Are you Dr. Quinzel?" The little girl asks quietly.

Harley smiled at kneels down "Of course I am, sweetie."

"I just want to say thank you." said the little girl, shyly "My Mommy was at the opening night. She said you saved everyone there. You saved my Mommy."

Harley looks at looked at the little girl in the eyes, who looks at Harley with admiration. Harley, close to tears hugs the little girl before she walks away to play with the other children.

Harley stand back up and watches the children. She turns back around thinking 'Wish Dad and Bruce was here to see this.'

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce watches the TV seeing the news where Wayne-Quinzel is getting praises from the reporters and the reviews from the parents of Gotham. Alfred stands next to him.

"She is certainly remarkable woman." Said Alfred, smiling at her achievement.

Bruce smiles, not taking her eyes off the TV "She certainly is."

Bruce turns the TV off and sits down on the couch. Alfred turns to Bruce, smiling at the success of the Hospital.

"Have you spoken to Miss Harley yet?" Asked Alfred.

"No." He said, not saying another word.

Alfred eyes fixed on Bruce, confused on what Bruce said "Why?" He asks.

Bruce looks back up to Alfred "She needed time to concentrate on the hospital. She don't need me."

Alfred scoffs at his statement "Have you got concussion Master Bruce? She is a wonderful young woman and she has opened your heart for a very long time."

Bruce looks at Alfred and smiles "Yes she has. But I can't let her be close to me any more. My life is too dangerous and she just getting her life back together once and for all."

Alfred shakes his head "How do you know that's how she feels?"

Bruce looks at him "It's not." He whispers "In fact I think she feels the same way about me."

Bruce leaves the room, without saying a word as Alfred stand there speechless. Unknown to them was Dick hiding who is eavesdropping on their conversation. Dick then leaves the the room without being notice and walks out of the mansion.

Back at GCPD, Jim Gordon is in his office, smoking his cigar, as he reads the police reports of more crimes in Gotham. Gordon places the papers down and rubs his eyes together, getting stressed by the minute.

Gordon's phone rings, startling him in the process.

Gordon picks the phone up "Commissioner Gordon from Gotham City Police Department, how may I be of assistance?"

A woman speaks "Well, its a more, I scratch your back and you scratch mine."

Gordon looks at the phone, confused "Ma'am this phone is for emergencies only."

"Commissioner Gordon. Been working for the department for nearly 40 years, father of Barbara Gordon, who is now on a wheelchair after the Joker incident. Am I correct?"

Jim eyes widened "How did you know any of that?" He asks quietly.

"I know many things Commissioner. Just like we both know that the Joker is just the beginning for Gotham. Beginning for everything we know. We are always watching. Even Batman doesn't know we exist. I mean how can he? He's probably be too scared to be with the woman he loves."

Gordon grits his teeth "So you know who the Batman is?"

"Of course I know." She said "I know everything. And to keep my mouth quiet you have to do me a big favour."

Gordon smirks "And why should I help you, the woman who knows everything?"

The woman laughs "Because you respect the Batman too much to let his secret come out. You are Gotham's huge admirer, for not letting the dirt of this city corrupt you when everyone around you is either dirty or dead. You don't know which ones which do you? The Batman might be incorruptible but everyone else in that police station can easily break. Especially when we can get a certain family killed."

Gordon stands up, raging "If you put one hand on Barbara's head!"

"I wouldn't even dream of it Commissioner. But you will do as I say or my superiors will decide for me."

Gordon looks around, trying to see if anyone is listening or if anyone is on the phone talking to him. He can't see anyone as everyone in the office is always on the phone, answering emergency calls.

Gordon sits back down "What do you want?"

The woman sniggering, giving Gordon the chills. If this woman is connected then everyone in his office could be working for her.

The woman stops sniggering "I want the Jokers hair."

Gordon eyes widened "You want his what?"

"His hair. Give it to me."

Gordon looks around "His hair?"

"His hair. I want his hair." She said.

Gordon, eyes widened, nods "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good. Remember… the Eye can see you."

The woman hangs up. Unsure, what is going on. Gordon leaves his office and walks to the morgue. Gordon tries to keep hidden from the Doctors or anyone seeing him.

Gordon finally reaches to the morgue, finding the Jokers body under the sheet.

The Commisioner takes a huge breath, and picks up a scissors and lifts up the sheet, showing the Joker.

Gordon takes another breath 'All this for a hair?' He thought.

Gordon cuts the green peace of the hair and places them in a plastic bag.

Gordon lifts the sheet over the Joker, covering his body and turns around, finding Dr. Wheeler standing behind him.

"Dr. Wheeler?" Gordon asks.

Dr. Wheeler picks up a phone "He did it."

The Doctor, hangs up and walks up to Gordon, taking the bag off him.

"I'm sorry sir." She whispers as she turns away.

"Hold on! Were you the woman on the phone? Are you?!" Gordon shouted, getting nervous by the second.

Dr. Wheeler turns around, fear in her eyes "No Commissioner."

Jim looks at her "They've got to you too…" he deduced "Do you know who that woman was? Do you know who the Eye is?"

The Doctor, takes a step back, hands shaking "Please don't make me answer that sir." Dr. Wheeler looks away "She said she will see you at the restaurant across the road from her in the morning. She said don't be late."

She walks away, looking around, shaking by the second.

Gordon looks at her.

Gordon takes out his phone and calls Barbara.

"Hey Dad what's up?" She asks.

"Barbara, did anyone follow you? Is anyone in the house?" He asks.

"What? No! Why, is someone out there?" She asks in a panic.

Jim calms himself down "No, no. You know me. I'm just worried about you is all."

Barbara chuckles "Dad, don't worry. I am fine."

Jim smiles "I know. I will be home soon. Love you."

"Love you too Daddy." Barbara said as she hangs up.

Gordon looks at the distant, he takes the Eye warning very seriously. If they said they know everything and can hurt anyone he cares for, then he has to do what they say.

'I knew it.' He thought 'It's never over…'

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Chapter 19

**ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO DC! This is a fanfic**

At Gotham City, Dick Grayson is walking down the street, drinking soda. Everything that he heard at the mansion hit him pretty hard. 'Why would Bruce think that?' He thought. Then it hit him. At the funeral.

Harley has the same eyes that Dick had after his parents died in front of him during the circus. It's the same as what Bruce went after his parents died during a mugging.

"Wow. We really are fucked up people." He said out loud.

He stand still, looking at the sky. Dick remembers the laughter and the fun times at the Wayne Manor with Bruce and Harley. It felt like home. Dick pictured that if his parents were still alive, that's how their lives would of been like. A family dinner, laughing and being there for each other.

Dick takes a deep breath and smiles "I can't let it end like this." He said.

Dick drops the soda on the floor and rans to a place he never went before.

At Harley's apartment, Harley is on the couch, watching TV. She is drinking coffee in her 'Hello Kitty' pyjamas smiling about her day. Her door bell rings and Harley jumps up and answers the door, finding Dick behind the door smiling.

"Hey Dick." Said Harley, smiling.

Dick smiled back "Can I come in?" He asked.

Harley nods and lets him in.

"How did you find me?" She asks.

Dick smirks "I have my ways. Plus Alfred gave me the your address."

The two laughed as Dick looks around at her apartment. Dick stops laughing and smiles at the apartment "Looks nice. Lack of colour I might add."

Harley chuckles at his joke. Dick smiles at Harley and places his hand in his pocket.

"He misses you, you know?" Dick said plainly.

Harley looks at Dick in the eyes, knowing exactly who he's talking about.

"Bruce?" She asked.

Dick nods "He thinks that by staying away from you is his way of protecting you. I'm no psychiatrist but even I can tell that's bullshit. And I think you feel the same way."

Harley looks around the room "I miss him as well. I've always did."

Dick walks close to her "Then why you here? You sitting here, watching television in your 'Hello Kitty' pyjamas instead of being with him in that big house?"

Harley chuckles a little. She then looks down on her feet "it's the same reason why he's not here."

Dick rubs the back of his head "You're trying to protect him."

Harley walks away and looks out the window "I know they're not saying it now but everything they said about me is true. I am dangerous. Everywhere I go Batman enemies are just around the corner. I think it's better if I don't see him. That way they don't have to use me to get to him or hurt anyone else."

"This is stupid, you know that Harles. With every danger there's a safety net and your his as his is to your." Dick said as he takes a step forward.

Harley smiles "I'm trying to start again…"

"I know and so is he. You can both start together. All you have to do is go to him." Dick said as he heads to the front door.

Harley looks at him, thinking about everything that he said to her. 'Is it true?' She thought.

"Why you here Dick?" She asks "I mean why are you really here?"

Dick stands in front of the door "You're family. Families stick together. You and Bruce."

Dick walks away, leaving Harley to think of what he said.

That morning, at the restaurant near the Gotham City Police Station. Commissioner Jim Cordon walks in, seeing a waiter looking at him.

"How may I help you sir?" He asks politely.

Jim places his hands in his pocket "Commissioner Jim Gordon." Jim said plainly.

The waiters face changed, from polite man to a fearful cat in a second "Just-just by the back door s-sir." He stutters.

Jim looks at the waiter and nods. It is obvious that the Eye has got to this restaurant too.

Jim walks at the back door where there is a dark alley. Gordon looks around, trying to see if anyone's here.

"Hello?" He calls out "Its commissioner-"

"Commissioner James Gordon. I know who you are." Said the woman, hiding in the shadows.

Gordon turns around, seeing her but unable to see her face.

"I've came like you said. I did what you ask, now leave my family out of this." He demanded.

The woman laughs "I'm afraid Jimmy boy is that the world doesn't work like that. We need plenty of people on our side. And you are going to stand in line as the Eye's pawn. The whole world is like a game of chess and I'm the Knight." She said, as she folds her arms together.

Jim looks at her, trying to find out who she is "You said you're the knight. Which means your not the queen. Someone else is controlling you just like Dr. Wheeler or that Waiter in there. If you tell me who you work for-"

She laughs again "Gordon you have no idea what the Eye is so don't just stand there and giving me that 'I protect you no matter what' shit. Besides I'm protecting my family. Just like you are with yours."

Jim eyes widened "Mine?" He asks.

The woman walks out of the shadows "We all do anything to protect our family." She said.

In front of Jim Gordon is a blonde, middle age woman in her 50's, with a scar on her right cheek. Wearing a white top and jeans with a leather coat.

The woman is long since dead but is very much alive-Sarah Quinzel.

 **To be continued**


	20. Chapter 20

**THIS IS A FANFIC ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO DC!**

At the dark night sky of Wayne Manor, Bruce walks past Dicks room, to find that Dick is packing his bags on his bed.

"You leaving?" Bruce asks.

Dick looks up, smiling "I'm going back to Bludhaven. I think I might of overstayed my welcome here."

Bruce smiles "You have never overstayed your welcome here, Dick. This is your home."

Dick smiles at Bruce, touched by what he said as he lifts up his bags off the bed.

Two men looked at each other as Bruce slowly walks to the young man.

"Listen Dick. I want to tell you that I'm always proud of you. I know I'm not the most easiest person to live with, and I know I'm not your Dad but I'm glad to have you by my side."

Dick looks at Bruce and smiles "No matter what happens Bruce. I will always be on your side."

Bruce puts his hand on Dicks shoulders as these two men looked at each other.

Bruce raised Dick since he was a child. The day he became Robin, Bruce taught him everything he knew. The two men hugged each other. It's not just like a family hug, but it's a hug that shows that they are both ready to start their lives on their own, and it's a hug to show that these two men are ready for a new beginning.

As the two men separate, they look at each other with admiration and Dick walks away from Bruce to the door.

"I see you around Bruce." Dick said, as he leaves the room.

Bruce looks outside of Dicks bedroom window and smiles, knowing that the young man he adopted years ago is safe. Everything is different now. Bruce no longer holds the memory of losing his parents anymore. He is finally free from the pain that haunted him since he was a child. Harley did that. Harley saved Bruce Wayne and he now looks out of the streets of Gotham in a different light, a light of hope.

Outside the mansion Dick sees a mini car parked outside the mansion. Harley gets out of the car and sees Dick at the front door, holding his bags.

"What's goin' on bird boy?" She asks, smiling at her friend.

Dick chuckles "I think it's time that I leave. Gotham doesn't really need me. Bludhaven on the other hand needs me the most."

Harley smiles at him "You're always welcome here Dick. Family stick together right? So anytime you need someone to talk to. I'm just a number away, okay?" She said, smiling.

Dick smirks "Thanks Mom but I be fine."

Harley slaps him by the shoulder "Stop it. I'm only 16 years older than you."

"Your right! I take that back. I saw your 'Hello Kitty' pyjamas." Dick said, smirking at her.

"Hey!" She shouted, while laughing at Dick's joke.

Dick smirks and looks at her "Take care of him Harles." He says to her "He needs someone to take care of him. He might not admit it at times but he does need someone to keep his head straight. Because if he doesn't? Then Gotham is doomed."

Harley smiles "I promise." She whispers.

Dick walks away from Harley and leaves the Mansion, while Harley turns to look at the front door.

Alfred opens the front door, seeing Harley standing behind it "Miss Harley?"

Harley hugs Alfred, a hug that feels like it's been forever since she last saw him.

"I've missed you Alf." She whispers.

"I've missed you too my dear." Alfred said, smiling, with a tear in his eye.

Harley pulls away from Alfred "Is Bruce still here?"

Alfred nods "He's in the Master Bedroom. It's-"

"I know Alf. Thank you." Harley said as she kisses the old man by the cheeks.

In the Master bedroom, Bruce is looking out the window, waiting for his calling as Batman to arrive. Behind bruce, Harley is standing by the door way, smiling at the man she got to know and yet didn't get see anymore.

"Hey Bruce." Harley said gently.

Bruce turns around, seeing Harley for the first time in a long time.

"Harley?" Bruce whispers, surprised to find her in his house.

The blonde takes a step forward and Bruce looks at her in shock. Harley looks more beautiful than ever.

Bruce looks at Harley, eyes connected, not looking away "You shouldn't be here." He spoke, knowing how dangerous it is on being Batman and being with her is.

Harley smiles at Bruce. His eyes are still a mystery to her but a mystery for her to solve. She sees those eyes completely differently than she originally saw. Harley can see both Bruce and Batman in the same body, the man she loves and the man she promised.

Harley holds her hands behind her back "You gave me everything I needed. Everything I've ever wanted. A job. Hope. Dreams. But you also opened my heart."

Bruce looks at her, listening to her every words in her mouth.

"I think, everything that I've ever searched for is right here. Right in front of me. Wearing a mask and jumping off roof tops. Because everything I ever asked for just doesn't feel like enough. But now I'm here, I feel like my life is finally complete because you are here with me. I know it's sounds crazy-"

"-it doesn't." Bruce said, smiling at Harley.

"I love you Bruce. I loved you the moment you let me in. I loved you the moment you saved me." She said, revealing every feeling she had. "I love you no matter what happens. I can say that our lives might be dangerous. But what the hell, I say we face it head on…" she holds Bruce's hand "Together."

"You sure?" He asks, as he holds Harley's hand tightly.

Harley looks up at the ceiling "Hang on a second…" she puts her finger under her chin, pretending to be thinking "I think I am!"

Bruce chuckles at her "Glad to hear it." He looks at her lips "Because I love you too."

The two finally kissed again. It felt like forever but it was all worth it for them. Outside the window, there was a Batsignal from afar. Harley pulls away and Bruce turns around seeing the signal.

"Time to go to work Mr. Wayne." She said, holding Bruce's hand.

Bruce looks at Harley, now knowing what he wants in his life.

"Don't wait up." He said.

Bruce walks out the room and to the Batcave, while Harley watches the signal in the sky, knowing that everything will be okay.

 **THE END!**

 **I want to say thank you all for the reviews. It all has gaven me the ambition to continue more on this story. As you can tell there is a lot more to wrap up. Like what is the Eye, what are they planning or how come Sarah Quinzel is alive.**

 **well the story will continue in the Sequel.**

 **Again I still want to thank you all for giving this story a chance and in the sequel, it will be set a year later the characters point of view and I promise you it won't be dissappointed.**

 **So keep your eyes open for the sequel and again HUGE THANKS!**

 _ **-Prologue…**_

A day later at Brooklyn graveyard,Jim is with Sarah eeing her tombstone.

"You know? It's weird seeing your name in writing. Seeing the date between the day of my birth to death… it's strange." Sarah said, looking at the tombstone with discomfort.

"If you're dead? Then how come you're alive next to me?" Gordon said as he pulls out a cigar and lits it.

Sarah shrugs "Dunno. Last thing I remember is me on my death bed. Seeing Sarah and Stephan next to me, holding my hand. Next thing I knew I had wires strapped to my wrist. Then, just like you, I was then told to do whatever the Eye said or they'll kill Harley and Stephan."

Jim looks at Sarah "Who are they?"

Sarah smiles and looks at the car park next to the Church, seeing a white van parking up.

"Why not ask him yourself." Sarah said as she uncomfortably smiles at the people Who are getting out of the van.

Two guys comes out with guns in their hands, wearing skull masks on their faces. These two men have military clothing and by the looks of them, military backgrounds. A woman in a suit jumps out with a pad in her hand. The woman is in her 30s yet more scared of who she is working for than what is happening right now judging by the way she looked at the man that comes out after her.

That man is wearing a white suit with a blue tie. The man has a handsome face with dark brown hair. He has a smile that you should never trust, like he can lure you in just by grinning yet can bite you if you if you get too close. He wears black gloves in his hands and black shoes on his feet.

the man smiles at the two and walks up to them.

Sarah bows down to him "Mr Silver…"

Mr Silver smiles "Sarah. You have forgotten your manners. You didn't introduce me to your new friend."

Sarah stands up straight and stutters "S-sorry M-Mr Silver. Th-this is Commisioner Gordon from Gotham Police Department."

Mr Silver smiles at Jim "Ah. It's a pleasure to finally meet one of Gotham's greatest heroes." He said as he offers a hand shake.

Jim slaps the hand away from him "You threatened my daughter and now you start acting like we're friends?! You son of a bitch. I could kill you!" He spat as he prepares to pounce at the man.

Sarah grabs hold of Jim before he does anything to Mr Silver.

"Jim stop! He will kill you. He will then kill your daughter too!" Sarah said in a panic.

Mr Silver laughs "I would listen to Mrs Quinzel here if I were you. She's one of the smartest people on my team. Which is why I need muscles. I need strong men. I need leadership for the squad of my team! I need Lieutenants for my war."

Jim steps back "A war against who?"

Mr Silver smiles "Against the real threat. Like the people of Gotham. The people you trust. The people who killed MY family. People like your Batman."

Jim laughs at Mr Silver "Batman? You serious? The real threat here is the man in front of you! The man you threatened!"

Mr Silver shakes his head in disappointment "Jimmy you being rude. You know what I do to people who are rude?"

Jim grits his teeth "What?" He spat.

Mr Silver turns to the woman in the suit and punches her in the face, knocking her to the ground. He then grabs her by the neck and continulessly punching her in the right corner of her face, refusing to stop.

the woman screams "Please Mr Silver! STOP!"

Sarah, seeing this, turns away, refusing to help her.

Jim watches in horror, runs to stop Mr Silver but the two guards grabbed him by the arms, stopping him from moving.

"PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She cried.

Mr Silver continues to punch her. Her head starts to open as his fist continues to pound her. Soon, Mr Silver punches till he sees a skull on her head, making the woman's eyes to roll backwards. He more he punches, the more her eyes rolled back. The woman soon stopped screaming, stop struggling to break free. But that didn't stop Mr Silver from stopping.

"She's dead! She's had enough!" Jim shouted.

Mr Silver is not listening. Soon he gave one big punch to the point his fist went through the skull, showing him the bits of her brain.

the woman died with her face distaughted, as Jim looks in horror. Her head is completely opened. Her skull is completely cracked open. Her brain is disgusting to look at. What's worst is the eyes, as her right eye is bloodshot and looks like it's about to pop out. Her face is covered in blood.

Mr Silver stands back up, hands covered in blood and blood stains on his suit. It didn't affect in one bit as he just stands there smiling at Jim "This. Is what I do to your daughter. This what I do to you if you ever threaten, betray or HURT me in any other way. No more rudeness, understand?" He said softly, like he is talking to a child.

Jim nods, as he watches in horror.

Mr Silver turns to his men "Send flowers to her Mother. Kill the husband while you at it." He then walks to his van "See you around Commissioner."

 **SEE YOU ON BATMAN AND QUINN: FAMILY BONDS.**


End file.
